Después de la Batalla y antes
by TintaInvisible
Summary: Historia para los que les gusta imaginarse qué pasa cuando Harry se despierta después de la Batalla en Hogwarts. Hay mucho que hablar, sentir y vivir. ¿Qué ocurre con esos personajes olvidados entre las páginas de los libros que apenas aparecen? ¿Cómo se recompone el mundo mágico? Hogwarts aun tiene mucho que contar, y la magia no deja de sorprendernos...
1. Despertar

_Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pero aún así espero que os guste._

**Despertar**

Las motas de polvo relucían iluminadas por un único rayo de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas. Se movían lenta y pausadamente, en completo desorden, mientras un par de ojos verdes las observaban sin verlas desde detrás de unas gafas redondas.

Harry Potter se acababa de despertar tras un largo sueño y sentía que le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo. En ese momento envidaba a las motas de polvo, deseando ser libre, invisible y no ser capaz de sentir ninguna clase de dolor. Seguramente las miles de personas que en ese momento aclamaban su nombre por todo el país (y muy posiblemente, por todo el mundo) se habrían quedado asombradas de que su héroe pusiera tanta atención en aquellas motas de polvo, pero en ese momento Harry se acababa de despertar, y su aún adormecida mente prefería concentrarse en detalles triviales que en los pensamientos más profundos y dolorosos que su subconsciente sabía que estaban pugnando por salir a la superficie. Pero por una vez en su vida, no había prisa de ningún tipo, pues Tom Riddle, Voldemort como él mismo se hacía llamar, había muerto al fin, y con él se estaba desmoronando todo su reinado de terror y maldad.

Los sucesos ocurridos recientemente pasaban en forma de imágenes fugaces por la mente de Harry, y él los miraba indiferente, refugiándose aún en la calma que el sueño le había ofrecido. Sabía sin necesidad de ninguna Trelawney que lo profetizara, que el día que le esperaba, así como las semanas que le seguirían, no serían fáciles, pues había mucho que hacer y mucho que sentir. Sin embargo, dentro de aquel remolino interior, había un centro de calma: por mucho que costara seguir adelante, por lo menos ahora había esperanza, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía ver un futuro tangible para él y para los suyos.

En la habitación (aquella en la que había pasado los 6 años más felices y más importantes de su vida) no estaba solo. Unos ronquidos de la cama de al lado le indicaban que su amigo Ron había conseguido por fin quedarse dormido. A pesar de que cuando se acostaron tanto él como Ron estaban agotados, la muerte de algunos de sus seres más queridos les había impedido conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo. Una punzada de dolor recorrió a Harry al recordar los cuerpos de Fred, Tonks, Remus, y otros muchos (demasiados). Las pérdidas que habían sufrido eran irreemplazables y difíciles de superar, y por ello Harry se obligó a pensar en cosas más positivas.

Por increíble que pareciera en un principio, tanto él como sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, habían sobrevivido a la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocruxes, y hasta a la batalla contra Voldemort. El alivio que sentía por ello era inmenso.

Unos ruidos distrajeron su atención. Alguien subía por la escalera con pasos decididos y enérgicos. Harry cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormido. No le apetecía entablar una conversación con alguien decidido a convertirlo en su ídolo de por vida sin saber antes quién era.

Quien quiera que fuese se volvió más cauteloso al entrar en la habitación para no despertar a los allí dormidos. Harry oyó cómo alguien se dejaba caer sobre una de las camas y soltaba un profundo suspiro.

-¿Neville?

- ¡Harry! – el interpelado se incorporó sobre la cama haciendo una mueca de dolor, pues las maldiciones recibidas en la batalla le habían dejado moratones y heridas pequeñas por todo el cuerpo, y si bien durante su enfrentamiento con Voldemort no las había sentido, ahora le dolían cada vez que movía un músculo. – No sabía que estuvieras despierto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Si te soy sincero, me duele todo el cuerpo. – le contestó con media sonrisa - ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que he dormido?

- Algo más de un día. Hay un montón de gente deseosa de verte, pero les hemos mantenido alejados. Ahora mismo no hay contraseñas en ninguna zona del castillo, debido a los daños sufridos, pero los miembros de la Orden los mantienen a raya.

Neville también tenía heridas (más recientes de las que le habían visto la noche en que habían vuelto a Hogwarts), y seguía custodiando la espada de Gryffindor, que la había posado a un lado de su cama. Los meses de lucha en el castillo lo habían hecho adelgazar, e incluso lo encontraba más musculoso. En esos momentos el muchacho que tenía delante se parecía tanto al Neville de primer curso que perdía a su sapo cada dos por tres como un gusarrajo a un excreguto de cola explosiva.

- Me temo que en los próximos días vamos a necesitar más de una docena de guardaespaldas para evitar a la gente que querrá hablar con nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? Amigo, me temo que eres tú el que va a ser perseguido por sus fans durante el resto de su vida. ¿Y qué es un guardaespaldas?

- Neville... Mataste a la serpiente de Voldemort – Harry se alegró de que el nombre ya no hiciera encogerse a su amigo – delante de todos los que combatían... Sin ti no habría habido victoria. Por no hablar de los meses que has impulsado la rebelión aquí en el colegio. Me temo que si alguien va a ser perseguido vas a ser tú.

Neville se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

- Me habías dicho que era importante matarla, aunque todavía no sé por qué. Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Fue un acto desesperado, al verte allí tirado, aparentemente muerto...

A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar los gritos de la gente que lo había creído muerto. Neville lo miró muy serio.

- A propósito Harry, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Casi nos matas a todos del susto cuando oímos a Voldemort que te había matado y te vimos en los brazos de Hagrid.

- Lo siento Neville. Pero ellos pensaron que yo había muerto, y estaba buscando una oportunidad para matar a la serpiente. Como comprenderás, si en ese momento me hubiera levantado las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

- Lo sé Harry, créeme, nadie te echa en cara nada, más bien al contrario. Pero hay muchas cosas que no comprendemos. Y creo que por lo menos a Ginny deberías darle una larga una larga y detallada explicación sobre lo sucedido.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír su nombre.

- ¿Sabes cómo está? ¿Has hablado con ella?

- Está bien, bueno, bien dentro de lo que cabe. A todos nos costará superar las pérdidas sufridas...

Se quedaron en silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo. Fred Weasley, junto con su hermano gemelo, habían sido siempre muy queridos en el castillo. Aunque era un milagro que la familia Weasley solo hubiera perdido a un miembro durante la despiadada guerra, esa única muerte era un precio muy caro a pagar.

Observando a su compañero, Harry tomó una decisión.

- Neville... Sé que hay muchas cosas que no he explicado, en mayor parte porque no podía. Pero ahora, con la guerra acabada... Me gustaría que la gente supiera lo que realmente ocurrió, y desde luego creo que por lo menos Luna y tú, así como todos los que me habéis apoyado, os merecéis saber toda la verdad.

- Gracias Harry, te agradecería que lo hicieras. Por cierto, Hermione me ha encargado de deciros, si estabais despiertos, que estará en el Gran Comedor ayudando con los heridos.

Harry se levantó de la cama. Se fijó que en la mesita tenía un par de tostadas y un zumo de calabaza. Tomó una tostada agradeciendo mentalmente a Kreacher.

- Será mejor que baje. Seguramente hay mucho que hacer. ¿Le puedes decir a Ron dónde estamos Hermione y yo cuando despierte?

- Claro. Yo también he estado ayudando. Pero Harry, será mejor que te arregles un poco. Visto así das miedo.

El muchacho se miró en el espejo y vio a lo que se refería Neville. Tenía sangre seca por un lado de la cara, la ropa rota y sucia de sangre y tierra, y lo que antes era un pelo indomable se había convertido en una selva negra que no debía su color únicamente al cabello natural del joven.

La ducha le sentó bien. Aunque el chorro de agua le hizo escocer todas las llagas que tenía en la piel, se sintió renacer al quitarse toda la mugre de encima. Se encontró ropa limpia al lado de la cama, y tomó nota mental de bajar a las cocinas para agradecer a los elfos toda su ayuda y apoyo incondicional.

Cuando iba a salir, Neville le volvió a hablar con voz soñolienta.

- Me temo que los miembros del ministerio te atraparán nada más atravesar la puerta, Harry, no creo que te dejen hacer gran cosa.

- Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy tan agradecido a mi antepasado Ignotus por su legado.

Harry sacó la capa invisible y se la puso mientras bajaba las escaleras. La sala común estaba vacía. Aunque los mortífagos no habían conseguido llegar hasta allí arriba, había signos de la batalla: todas las ventanas estaban rotas, había quemaduras por las paredes y tres de los sillones estaban reducidos a cenizas.

Tras dudarlo un instante, Harry sacó la varita y reparó las ventanas. Sabía que aquel desastre superaba sus conocimientos sobre magia hogareña, pero limpió un poco la estancia para que la gente pudiera reunirse en esa sala y esta recuperara su uso anterior.

Por los pasillos no se encontró con mucha gente. A algunos los conocía, eran alumnos de Hogwarts, que parecían dispuestos a hacer renacer al colegio de sus cenizas. También vio magos adultos que hacían medidas, arreglaban estancias o corrían de un sitio a otro con montones de papeles en las manos. A Harry se le ocurrió que, ya que el Ministerio había estado en manos de Voldemort y sus secuaces, no era seguro comenzar a levantar el país desde allí, ¿y qué lugar mejor que Hogwarts para reorganizar a toda la comunidad mágica?

Pasó inadvertido hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde vio a una niña que llevaba un montón de libros que casi la superaba en altura. Harry la reconoció: era la niña a la que Ginny había estado consolando momentos antes de que Harry fuera al bosque a enfrentarse a su enemigo. Le alegró saber que había sobrevivido, y obedeciendo un impulso, se quitó la capa.

Al verlo aparecer de repente, la niña pegó un grito y se le cayeron todos los libros.

- ¡Tranquila! Perdona, no pretendía asustarte.

La niña no dijo nada, pero se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry mientras le ayudaba a recoger los libros. -¿Y tu familia?

La chiquilla asintió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

- Me alegro. – dijo Harry, le sonrió para darle ánimos y al final consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a la criatura. - ¿Adónde llevas todos estos libros?

- La señora Pince me pidió que los llevara a su habitación. La biblioteca casi no ha sufrido daños, pero no quiere arriesgarse. – contestó muy rápido y se sonrojó. Parecía esperar su aprobación, y Harry se sintió un poco estúpido al no saber qué decir.

- Pues qué bien. Buen trabajo. Eh, bueno, hasta luego. – y siguió su camino, tapándose de nuevo con la capa al oír a gente aproximándose. Pensó que realmente, el taparse con la capa solo retrasaría lo inevitable, pero todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a una multitud. Al doblar la esquina vio que los que se acercaban eran Fudge, Kingsley y un individuo de bigote que Harry no conocía, pero que le resultaba familiar.

El ver a Fudge otra vez le produjo a Harry sentimientos encontrados: no es que le disgustara saber que había sobrevivido, pero sus acciones como ministro habían estado a punto de entregarle en bandeja el país a Voldemort, además de haberse dedicado a humillarlo durante todo su quinto curso. El antiguo Primer Ministro de la Comunidad Mágica parecía un tanto desmejorado: le veía más pálido, delgado y ojeroso, pero lo cierto es que casi todos los que había visto hasta entonces respondían a esa descripción.

Kingsley, al contrario, parecía lleno de energía y caminaba con pasos rápidos y decididos, con lo que Fudge y el otro individuo casi tenían que correr para alcanzarle. Harry se había alegrado de que le hubieran nombrado Primer Ministro, aunque fuera solo provisionalmente. No se le ocurría a nadie más adecuado para el puesto, pues Kingsley era un auror competente, perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix y amigo de Harry.

Parecían discutir algo, y el joven se acercó para escuchar.

- ... solo unos minutos, nada más, para disculparme por... – decía Fudge.

- De ninguna manera. – le cortó Kingsley. – Harry ha pasado una temporada terrible, y después de la batalla lo que más necesita es descansar. No sabemos ni la mitad de lo que ha sufrido, y estoy seguro que en estos momentos lo último que quiere es dedicar su tiempo a escuchar sus disculpas, que si me lo permite, me parece que llegan con un poco de retraso.

- Pero, yo sólo quería...

- Mire – Kingsley se paró y encaró a Fudge. – Harry no es ningún niño, y no seré yo el que tome decisiones sobre a quién debe escuchar y a quién no, pero no estoy dispuesto a encerrarlo en un despacho para que escuche lo que nadie quiera decirle, por muy importante que ese nadie se crea. Y mucho menos voy a ir a despertarlo. Harry dará la cara cuando lo considere oportuno.

El hombrecillo de bigote se aclaró la garganta.

- Si me lo permites, Ministro, puede que Potter quiera hablar conmigo. Como director del periódico con más seguidores en el mundo mágico...

Harry lo reconoció entonces. No lo había visto nunca personalmente, pero le sonaba de haber visto su cara en _El Profeta_, el periódico que dirigía.

- Ya les he dicho que Harry tomará las decisiones que él considere oportunas, y que no seré yo quien interceda por ustedes ante él, porque estoy muy ocupado. Si me disculpan, hay un país que reconstruir.

Harry se alejó de ellos con media sonrisa en los labios. Parecía que por fin tenían un Ministro de Magia competente y que no lo intentaría utilizar para sus propios fines.

Cuando estuvo en el vestíbulo al lado del Gran Comedor se quitó la capa y se la guardó bajo la túnica para evitar la tentación de ponérsela nada más atravesara las puertas. Sin embargo, su entrada en lo que antes era un lugar de reunión para celebrar las comidas y fiestas pasó desapercibida, pues el centenar de personas que había allí miraba con atención hacia el techo. Siete magos, entre los que se encontraban los cuatro actuales jefes de las casas de Hogwarts (McGonagall, Flitwich, Sprout y Slughorn) apuntaban al techo con sus varitas murmurando un hechizo todos juntos.

Lo que antes solía reflejar el cielo de afuera, ahora parecía una televisión mal sintonizada, pues el cielo azul aparecía y desaparecía del techo a intervalos irregulares. Al cabo de unos segundos los hechizos de los magos y brujas parecieron funcionar, pues el techo quedó como antaño, como si no hubiera nada entre la sala y el exterior. La gente del Gran Comedor aplaudió con ganas antes de continuar con sus quehaceres, y Harry aprovechó el barullo para llegar junto a Hermione, a la que había localizado atendiendo a una antigua compañera de curso, Lavender Brown.

Donde antes habían estado las cuatro grandes mesas de las casas, se encontraban desperdigadas con cierto desorden un centenar de camas con heridos. Solo una de las largas mesas permanecía en el lugar, al lado de la pared de la sala, con platos con los restos del desayuno. Al lado de cada cama había botiquines llenos de pociones y vendas. La señora Pomfrey, que parecía ilesa aunque bastante fatigada, iba de cama atendiendo a los enfermos e ignorando a la profesora Sinistra, que insistía en que se fuera a acostar un rato.

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando Harry posó su mano en el hombro.

- ¡Harry! ¡Me has asustado!

- ¡Shh! – le dijo – No hace falta que anuncies a todo el Gran Comedor que estoy aquí. – se fijó en Lavender, que tenía vendas alrededor de toda la cara y el cuello y dormía. - ¿Está bien? En la batalla me pareció ver cómo Greyback la atacaba.

Hermione suspiró mientras acababa de cambiarle las vendas a su amiga.

- Se pondrá bien, o eso dice la señora Pomfrey. Greyback la mordió, pero como no estaba trasformado no debería tener consecuencias más allá de unas cicatrices. Supongo que será como Bill. ¿Y Ron? ¿No ha bajado contigo?

La joven se sonrojó al pronunciar en nombre de su amigo, pero Harry hizo como si no lo hubiera notado.

- Aún está durmiendo. Creo que anoche le costó coger el sueño ¿Por qué están todos los heridos aquí? ¿No caben en San Mungo?

- A los más graves los han trasladado para allí, pero algunos han preferido quedarse, consideran que el castillo es más seguro. Los que están aquí van a ser trasladados en breves. No sé si te habrás enterado, pero Hogwarts se ha convertido en una especie de base... hasta que el Ministerio pueda ser utilizado de nuevo.

- Me lo imaginé. Vi a Kingsley perseguido por Fudge y el director del profeta.

Hermione resopló enfadada.

- Sí, yo también he visto a Fudge. Tuvo la cara de venir a hablar conmigo y pedirme que le pusiera en contacto contigo. Creo que quiere disculparse, pero lo mandé a paseo.

- No esperaba menos de ti – sonrió Harry. Luego se puso serio – Neville me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Aunque estaba algo pálida y ojerosa, ella también parecía encontrarse mejor después de una noche de sueño y una ducha.

- Más o menos. Supongo que lo mejor que he podido dadas las circunstancias. Dormí con Ginny, y cuando nos levantamos conseguimos convencer a Molly para que se acostara un rato. No se quería separar de... bueno, de Fred. – ambos intercambiaron una mirada de tristeza. – A los... a los caídos los han trasladado a las cámaras que están al lado del vestíbulo, para que sus familiares pudieran llorarles. Yo vine aquí a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? Vayamos a verlo.

Hermione asintió y le precedió fuera del comedor. Harry apuró el paso cuando se dio cuenta que los que tenía alrededor empezaban a mirarle y a señalarle.

- Oí que habían puesto el cuerpo de Voldemort en una de estas cámaras, ¿sigue por aquí? – preguntó Harry mientras pasaban al lado de diversas habitaciones, algunas de las cuales tenían la puerta abierta y se podía ver gente llorando a sus familiares.

- No, la Orden se lo ha llevado a otro lugar hasta que se decida qué hacer con él. No se le podía tener bajo el mismo techo que sus víctimas, y además, Kingsley temió que se produjera algún altercado. Aquí es.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de una de las habitaciones, picó y entró. La sala estaba débilmente iluminada por unas velas. Anteriormente se había usado como aula, pero ahora los pupitres estaban arrinconados contra la pared. Tres cuerpos estaban tendidos sobre unas mesas, cubiertos por sábanas. Alguien había escrito apresuradamente en letras mayúsculas el nombre de cada cuerpo en un pergamino. El de Fred Weasley era el más cercano a los pupitres, donde se encontraba George, sentado sobre uno, con las piernas cruzadas y recostado en la pared. A un lado se encontraba Angelina Johnson, antigua capitana de quiditch de Gryffindor, y al otro Charlie, el segundo hijo del matrimonio Weasley. Estaban en silencio cuando Harry y Hermione entraron, y Angelina y Charlie les saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza. George en cambio no se movió. A Harry le dio la impresión que llevaba en esa postura, con la mirada fija en su gemelo, toda la noche.

- Harry, Hermione – dijo Charlie.

- George, Charlie, yo... lo siento mucho – dijo Harry. Aunque sabía que nadie le culpaba, una parte de él se sentía responsable de las muertes ocurridas durante la batalla. Voldemort había atacado el castillo buscándolo a él...

- No hace falta que digas nada, Harry, ya lo sabemos. – Harry estrechó su mano cuando se la tendió. George siguió en la misma postura, pero cuando Harry le miró a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras sobraban.

- Angelina – dijo Hermione – este de aquí es...

Se había acercado al primero de los cadáveres, donde ponía Alexander Johnson.

- Sí, es mi hermano. – dijo la joven. Ella tampoco tenía mucho mejor aspecto que George. – No creo que lo conocierais, era unos años mayor que yo.

- Lo siento – dijo Hermione, y la abrazó.

Harry casi no se atrevía a mirar el nombre del tercer cuerpo de la sala. Éste último era más pequeño que los anteriores, y aunque ya sabía que Colin había muerto, Harry sintió una oleada de dolor al recordar al chico impaciente e hiperactivo que le había perseguido durante todo su segundo curso. A los pies del cuerpo vio unas flores y sobre él vio una moneda de oro que relucía. Al acercarse la reconoció: era uno de los galeones que Hermione había encantado para los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore.

- El de Fred está aquí – dijo George con voz ronca.

Harry se volvio para mirarlo. George había metido la mano en la túnica y había sacado un galeón similar al que se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Colin.

- Pónselo. Que todos sepan que Fred Weasley luchó y murió con valor.

Todos observaron como Harry colocaba solemnemente la moneda encima del cuerpo. A Harry le temblaron las manos. Había sido él quien había formado el grupo de defensa hacía dos años, y no podía evitar que pensamientos como "si no fuera por mi, Fred no estaría muerto, así como muchos otros" se colaran en su mente. De repente sintió la necesidad urgente de escapar de la habitación. Sabía que si decía en voz alta sus pensamientos enseguida intentarían reconfortarle negando su culpa, pero sabía que lo único que podía aliviar esa sensación de angustia que le recorría por dentro era el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde están Remus y Tonks? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Yo – dijo Hermione. Harry se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazada a Angelina y que las dos tenían los ojos enrojecidos. – Están dos puertas más allá. ¿Quieres que te...?

- No hace falta. Vuelvo enseguida.

Se escapó de aquella atmósfera pesada con alivio. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas. Creía que encontraría los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks sin compañía, y mientras se dirigía hacia donde le había indicado su amiga oyó una voz suave que cantaba. Entró sin hacer ruido en la habitación.

Una mujer de pelo castaño claro ya mayor cantaba una nana sin palabras mientras acunaba entre sus brazos a un bebé. No se inmutó al percatarse de la presencia del joven a su lado, sino que siguió cantando.

Si Harry había tenido ganas de llorar antes, ahora le estaba costando un verdadero esfuerzo contener las lágrimas. Andrómeda Tonks se mantenía serena en su canto. El bebé que tenía en brazos tenía el cabello color miel en esos momentos, y dormía apaciblemente, ajeno a las desgracias ocurridas a su alrededor. Mirando a ese niño, Harry tomó la firme decisión de no dejar que esa criatura creciera sola, y que tuviera la infancia que no había podido tener él. Sabía por propia experiencia que crecer sin padres no era fácil, pero él sería el padrino que Sirius nunca pudo ser para él.

- ¿Puedo cogerlo en brazos? – preguntó cuando la abuela del pequeño Ted Lupin terminó su canción. Ésta se lo pasó sin decir nada.

Harry nunca había tenido antes un bebé en brazos, y era la criatura más frágil e inocente que jamás había visto. Con infinito cuidado, lo acunó, sintiéndose torpe e inexperto.

- Sujétale bien la cabeza. Aún es demasiado pequeño y no puede mantenerla bien erguida. Y si lo coges así estarás más cómodo. – le indicó Andrómeda corrigiéndole la postura.

Estuvieron los dos un rato callados, con la mirada en la criatura, pero conscientes a su vez de los dos cuerpos que yacían a su lado.

- ¿Qué va a ser de ellos? – preguntó Harry, al principio por romper el silencio, y luego dándose cuenta de que era una pregunta importante.

- Se está planeando un funeral por todas las víctimas caídas durante la batalla aquí, en Hogwarts, dentro de dos días. Creo que mi hija y su marido lo habrían querido así, de forma que me quedaré aquí hasta entonces.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. De pronto, el pequeño Teddy abrió unos ojos muy parecidos a los de su padre, y miró con seriedad a su padrino. Harry hizo una mueca y el bebé sonrió.

- Señora Tonks yo...

- Llámame Andrómeda, Harry.

- Andrómeda, me gustaría poder cuidar de Ted de vez en cuando.

Andrómeda sonrió.

- Claro, Harry. Sé que ahora tendrás muchas cosas por hacer, pero no pienso dejar que olvides que tienes un ahijado.

- No podría olvidarlo.

El niño parecía contento en los brazos del joven. Hacía gorgoritos y sonreía, totalmente hipnotizado por las muecas que le ponía su padrino. De repente, su pelo se volvió completamente negro. Los ojos sin embargo, siguieron de aquel tono castaño dorado.

- ¿No cambia el color de sus ojos?

- No. – respondió Andrómeda – Remus tenía la teoría de que era debido a la sangre de hombre lobo, que podía interferir con sus habilidades metamorfomagas, pero no hemos descubierto aun ninguna particularidad más.

Entonces el niño empezó a retorcerse y a lloriquear un poco. Harry lo miró sin saber muy bien cómo actuar y su abuela se lo quitó de los brazos.

- Tiene hambre. ¿Quieres darle de comer?

Harry suspiró, la idea le tentaba.

- En otro momento. Ahora debería volver, me estarán esperando.

Andrómeda asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Harry se quedó un momento observando los cuerpos cubiertos de los padres de su ahijado.

- Cuidaré de él, os lo prometo. – susurró. Luego dio la vuelta y salió.

De vuelta a la clase donde estaba Fred, se encontró a un grupo de gente saliendo de ella. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que se encontraba en un entrenamiento de quiditch, porque se vio rodeado por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo: Katie Bell y Alicia Spinett le dieron un beso y un abrazo cada una, y Wood le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Pero alguien más había captado toda su atención. Ginny Weasley lo miraba con sus ojos color chocolate fijamente y sin pestañear. El corazón de Harry latió más deprisa y le pareció que de repente hacía mucho calor.

- Hola chicos, me alegra ver que estáis bien. Ay, Oliver, cuidado, tengo moratones por toda la espalda.

- Ya nos conoces, no íbamos a dejar que algo como una guerra nos impidiera seguir jugando al quidditch.

Dicho por otra persona, aquel comentario podía haber sonado totalmente fuera de lugar, e incluso de mal gusto, pero todos conocían la obsesión que tenía el ex-capitán del equipo y rieron. Charlaron un rato sobre cosas sin importancia, intentando que el ambiente se mantuviera relajado. George también había salido con ellos y no participaba en la conversación, pero cuando sugirieron ir hacia los jardines para ayudar en lo que pudieran (y de paso comprobar que el estadio de quidditch también se arreglaba, como dijo Oliver entusiasmado) se apuntó a ir con ellos.

Angelina también se marchó, con Katie y Alicia a su lado. Oliver se despidió de todos los presentes, y Harry no pudo evitar un nudo de celos irracionales en el estómago cuando lo vio darle un abrazo a Ginny. Decidió que la charla que tendría con ella debía tenerla lo más pronto posible.

Cuando Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Oliver y George se hubieron ido, Charlie también se escabulló murmurando algo, y Hermione se quedó a un lado, pues Harry y Ginny se habían quedado uno enfrente del otro mirándose intensamente.

- Ginny, yo...

¡PLAF! La menor de los Weasley casi le tiró las gafas al suelo de una torta. A continuación empezó a gritarle hablando muy rápido y de vez en cuando golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños para darle más énfasis a lo que decía.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerte el muerto delante de todo el colegio? ¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado a todos? Te estábamos buscando por todo el castillo muertos de preocupación porque no te encontrábamos y pensábamos que planeabas hacer alguna tontería, y de repente oímos a ese mal nacido diciendo que te había matado y... ¿Sabes lo que fue verte ahí... entre los brazos de Hagrid? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que fue para nosotros...?

La pelirroja siguió con su perorata incansable. Harry estaba azorado y aterrorizado, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de notar lo guapa que estaba Ginny con el pelo ligeramente alborotado, el ceño fruncido y los ojos acuosos pero sin dejar caer ni una sola lágrima. Sin pensar, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Las protestas de Ginny callaron al instante, y le devolvió el abrazo con desesperación.

- Perdóname. – susurró Harry en su oído.

Ella se apartó lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, Harry James Potter, o te juro que...

Harry la silenció con un beso. En ese momento, sintió que el cansancio, el dolor y la tristeza se apagaban, pues la sensación que ese beso le provocó le atravesó como un relámpago todo el cuerpo. En ese momento, sintió más que nunca que estaba vivo, y que todo lo sufrido había valido la pena. Los labios de Ginny besaron los suyos con la misma desesperación y necesidad.

- Bueno, he de reconocer que te lo merecías, hermano.

Harry sonrió para sí al separase de Ginny y mirar a su amigo: Ron no sería Ron si no les interrumpiera en un momento como ese.

Un recién duchado Ron, con el pelo aun húmedo se acercó a Hermione y le cogió tímidamente de la mano. Hermione sonrió y sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente.

- ¿Me he perdido alg...? – dijo Ginny observando todo eso con media sonrisa.

- Me refería a los gritos y a los golpes, por supuesto. Y yo mismo te daría una paliza por el susto que nos diste al hacernos creer a todos que te habían matado, pero me duele todo el cuerpo y me parece que mi hermana lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. En cuanto a lo…demás... creo que tenéis una charla pendiente, o algo así ¿no? Hermione, me parece que será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo la sensación de que te has olvidado de desayunar y podíamos hacerlo juntos.

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas al decir eso último, y Hermione le siguió por el corredor, aun tomados de las manos, radiante.

- ¿Sabes qué? Si hace un año me dices que mi hermano iba a decir y a hacer lo que acabo de ver, no te habría creído.

Harry rió mientras comenzaban a caminar, sin decidir a dónde pero dirigiéndose inconscientemente a los jardines donde habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

- Supongo que habrá madurado ¿no? Creo que todos nos hemos visto obligado a hacerlo.

- ¿Mi hermano Ron, madurar? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

Mientras hablaban y reían, Harry se sentía flotar. Era tan fácil estar y hablar con ella, que parecía que no había pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que se habían escabullido de sus tareas en el castillo para pasar un rato a solas.

Una vez al aire libre, se pararon un momento para observar el panorama desde lo alto de las escaleras: terreno removido, pedazos de rocas por todas partes, césped chamuscado aquí sí y allí también, cristales rotos y hasta restos de sangre. Desde allí podían ver a cientos de personas ocupadas en alguna tarea, o simplemente familias reunidas consolándose mutuamente. Cerca del lago unos magos del ministerio preparaban una tarima y cientos de sillas para el funeral según lo que pudo ver Harry.

- Seguramente en cuanto la gente nos vea querrá hablar con nosotros de alguna cosa – dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

- Es inevitable. – suspiró Ginny, que parecía estar pensando en lo mismo que él.

- Bueno... pero se puede retrasar un poco, ¿no? Creo que tenemos, como ha dicho Ron, una charla pendiente.

Harry sacó la capa y se cubrieron con ella. Ginny caminó bajo la capa abrazada a él tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

En aquellos lejanos y soleados días de paseos por los jardines habían encontrado un recóndito lugar entre unos viejos arcos y unos arbustos al otro lado del lago. Allí se quitaron la capa y se sentaron sobre la hierba, que había salido impune de la batalla. Ginny cogió una margarita y la hizo girar entre sus dedos.

- Supongo que tendrás alguna razón por la cual no deba seguir gritándote durante el resto de tu vida.

Harry cogió otra margarita y se la puso a Ginny detrás de la oreja.

- Espero que sí. Pero para ello debo empezar por contártelo todo.

- ¿Todo?

- Sí. Hasta ahora Ron y Hermione son los únicos que saben lo que te voy a contar. Antes había razones para no decírselo a nadie más, pero ahora ya no hay peligro.

- ¿Peligro de qué? ¿De que me uniera a vosotros en vuestra loca aventura? Harry, sé que lo hiciste para protegerme, pero ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar en cómo te habrías sentido tú si yo me hubiera largado a destruir a Voldemort y no diera señales de vida más que saliendo en los periódicos? Entrando en el ministerio, atracando Gringotts...

Harry le puso un dedo en los labios para evitar que se pusiera a gritarle de nuevo. Más que nada, para evitar que su escondite dejara de ser secreto.

- No era a ti a quien Voldemort buscaba. No podía dejar en otros la responsabilidad que era solo mía.

- ¿Solo tuya? Harry, eso no es cierto. Todas esas tonterías de _El Profeta_ sobre que eres el Elegido...

- _Soy_ el Elegido, Ginny. La profecía que se rompió en el ministerio, la que buscaban los mortífagos, lo decía.

- Pensé que su contenido se había perdido. Todos lo pensamos.

- Al principio también se lo oculté a Ron y a Hermione, pero luego Dumbledore me hizo ver que no podía encerrarme en mí mismo...

- ¡Dumbledore! Pero, aun así... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí también?

Ginny lo taladraba con la mirada.

- Por que no quería ponerte más en peligro de lo que ya estabas por ser mi novia.

- No me habrías puesto en más peligro que a Ron y a Hermione. ¿Creías que yo no te podría ayudar? ¿Qué conmigo no podrías haberlo vencido?

- No, Ginny, es al revés. Sin ti no podría haberlo vencido. Pero si te hubiera pasado algo yo...

Ginny lo miraba, aún no muy convencida.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas contártelo? Ya me seguirás riñendo después.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua.

- Adelante. Te escucho.

Harry suspiró, abrazó a la pelirroja por detrás e hizo que se recostara contra él. Empezó a hablar. Para no dejarse nada, comenzó desde su primer año en Hogwarts, aunque estaba seguro de que muchas de las cosas que iba a contar ella ya las sabría. Le habló de las cartas que llegaban por docenas y que no era capaz de leer, del gigante que le reveló quién era, de cómo conoció a su hermano y comenzaron su amistad. Incluso le dijo que el sombrero seleccionador se había planteado mandarlo a Slytherin, detalle que nunca había mencionado a sus mejores amigos. No entró en detalles sobre el quidditch, aunque sí le contó las sospechas sobre Snape, el perro de tres cabezas y su intento de evitar que Voldemort consiguiera la piedra filosofal. Sin detenerse, pasó a su segundo año. No quiso extenderse demasiado, pues había sido una poseída Ginny quien había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y no le traían buenos recuerdos, pero le contó todo acerca de Dobby, de cómo fueron siguiendo pistas él, Ron y Hermione, cómo averiguaron dónde estaba la Cámara y su lucha con el recuerdo de Tom Ryddle. Mencionó su charla con Dumbledore posterior a aquel encuentro, y en cómo había liberado a Dobby del causante de todo aquel horror.

Hablar de cómo se enteró de la inocencia de su padrino y de los cuatro merodeadores no le resultó tan difícil como temía, pues recordaba vívidamente sus espectros (o lo que fuera que hubiera visto) el día de la batalla, y ellos le habían dado algo de serenidad.

Resumió lo ocurrido durante la final de quidditch, las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos y cómo las consiguió superar, revivió de nuevo lo ocurrido en el cementerio y cómo había escapado una vez más de Voldemort.

A partir de quinto curso hizo especial hincapié en las visiones que tenía de su enemigo. Ginny no decía nada, pero cuando escuchó la conversación con Dumbledore tras la lucha en el ministerio le apretaba tanto la mano que Harry sentía que la dejaba sin circulación.

Permaneció en silencio cuando le contó todo acerca de los Horrocruxes. La incursión en la cueva, la muerte de Dumbledore... su decisión de acabar el trabajo... Como vio que la pelirroja no ponía peros a sus razones por dejarla el curso pasado, siguió contándole lo ocurrido ese año. De tanto hablar tenía la voz algo ronca.

El viaje a la Madriguera desde Private Drive... su huída de la boda... su refugio en la casa de los Black y de cómo habían entablado amistad con Kreacher... su incursión en el Ministerio...

No quiso entrar en detalles sobre su discusión con Ron y en cómo éste se había marchado, ya que era algo entre su amigo y él, pero le dijo cómo había seguido sus pasos por Hogwarts mediante el mapa del merodeador, y cómo se habían enterado de su intento de robo de la espada (falsa) de Gryffindor.

Su visita a Godric Hollow, el ataque de la serpiente, la cierva plateada, el regreso de Ron, la visita al señor Lovegood, su casi fatal rapto en la Mansión Malfoy... Los sucesos se veían claros en la mente de Harry, como si acabaran de ocurrir. El contárselo todo a Ginny le hacía sentir que se quitaba un peso de encima. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado compartirlo todo con ella. La única razón que se le ocurría a Harry por la que Ginny aún no le había interrumpido era porque quería oír su versión de lo ocurrido durante la batalla.

Así pues, le contó cómo se habían hecho con la copa de Hufflepuff, cómo habían sido ayudados por el hermano de Dumbledore una vez más, cómo habían entrado en Hogwarts y se habían encontrado a media escuela dispuesta a rebelarse, cómo había encontrado el penúltimo Horrocrux mientras se preparaban para pelear... Notó cómo se estremecía cuando mencionó la muerte de Fred. A medida que narraba su incursión en la Casa de los Gritos, la muerte de Snape y lo que vio en el pensadero, la mirada de Ginny se ensombrecía.

- Y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que ir directo a los brazos de Voldemort, supongo. ¿No?

La joven se levantó con fiereza y lo escrutó con la mirada, con los brazos en jarras.

- Sigue.

Intentó no darle demasiada importancia a que hubiera ido directo a enfrentarse a su muerte, aunque las manos de Ginny temblaban. Cuando dijo que se había presentado ante los mortífagos y Voldemort sin defenderse, le pareció que la pelirroja quería darle otra torta, pero en su lugar se puso a pasear de un lado a otro del césped.

La conversación con Dumbledore en aquel limbo era tan increíble que incluso a Harry le sonaba extraña a medida que la relataba. Ginny respiró hondo cuando dijo que se había despertado de nuevo en el claro del bosque.

La procesión victoriosa de los mortífagos... El desafío de Neville y la destrucción del último Horrocrux... Ella había estado en el comedor cuando se enfrentó finalmente a Voldemort, pero aun así él lo volvió a relatar, sabiendo que ahora Ginny comprendería todo lo que le había dicho a Voldemort.

Al acabar su relato, Ginny estaba de espaldas a él, y no decía nada. Se levantó y le cogió una de sus pequeñas manos, que parecían encajar tan bien con las suyas.

- ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes ahora por qué hice lo que hice y mis razones para hacerlo?

- Harry, yo... – la voz de Ginny se rompió. Una única lágrima se deslizó por una mejilla.

- Cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort dispuesto a morir, pensé en ti. Quise tener otra oportunidad para despedirme, pero si la hubiera tenido no creo que hubiera sido capaz de abandonarte. Hace un año te dije que lo nuestro no podía ser, pero ahora, por primera vez en mi vida, estoy seguro de algo, y es que tengo un futuro por delante, y que ya no tengo miedo a compartirlo contigo.

Ginny alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Permanecieron así unos instantes, y luego, sus cabezas se acercaron lentamente y se fundieron en un beso que lo dijo todo por ellos. Nunca supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, pues el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, y no apareció ningún hermano inoportuno para interrumpirles.

* * *

La mano de Hermione, aunque pequeña, era cálida. En comparación, la suya propia le parecía grande y áspera, llena de pequeñas cicatrices. Sin embargo, eso a ella no le parecía importar, ya que le devolvía el apretón. Era increíble lo que le hacía sentir simplemente por estar cogidos de la mano.

- Si me hubieras dicho hace un par de años que ibas a dejar, e incluso animar a alguien a irse con tu hermana, seguramente no te habría creído – le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oh, esto ha sido un pequeño premio por haber salvado a toda la comunidad mágica, pero no te preocupes, no durará mucho. Puedo ir a interrumpirles otra vez si quieres.

Bromeaban. Y era tan fácil. Era fácil ser optimista a su lado, en sus ojos veía la esperanza que alguna vez creyó perdida. Ahora esa sonrisa traviesa, ese brillo en sus ojos castaños y ese empujón juguetón le hacían querer compartir esa esperanza pese al dolor.

El Gran Comedor seguía lleno de agitación, pero varias camas habían desaparecido (supusieron que habían sido trasladados a San Mungo). En su lugar, habían instalado unos biombos, y varios magos y brujas con el uniforme de San Mungo andaban atareados de un lado al otro.

- Vaya, parece que por fin han llegado. – dijo Hermione. Ante la mirada interrogante de Ron, se lo explicó. – Antes oí a Kingsley decir que iban a venir varios medimagos para hacer un reconocimiento a todos los participantes en la batalla.

- ¿Pero no se han atendido ya a todos los heridos?

- Sí, claro, pero solo a los que necesitaban atención médica urgente. Oí que ayer por la noche un vecino de Hosmeade se desplomó de pronto cuando un minuto antes estaba perfectamente. Al parecer, tenía una herida interna, y casi le cuesta la vida. Por eso mismo nos van a hacer a todos un chequeo para asegurarse de que no vuelva a pasar nada semejante.

Justo estaba acabando de decir eso, cuando una mujer joven de pelo negro rizado con el uniforme de San Mungo se les acercó con pasos decididos.

- ¿Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, no es así? – les preguntó. Sin esperar una respuesta, continuó – Ninguno de los dos habéis pasado el chequeo, venid por aquí por favor, solo serán unos minutos.

Aunque se encontraba perfectamente (quitando algún moretón y heridas superficiales), Ron no se atrevió a desobedecerla. Esa mujer transmitía una gran energía y respeto, y en cierta medida le recordó a la profesora McGonagall.

Los condujo a los dos detrás de los biombos, que estaban a su vez divididos por cortinas. La señora Pomfrey salía de detrás de unas cortinas con cara de tristeza.

- Acabo de revisar a Dennis Creveey. Está ileso, pero agotado emocionalmente. Le he dado una poción para dormir. Sin embargo, no creo que sea prudente trasladarlo a San Mungo. Aquí por lo menos estará rodeado de amigos y caras conocidas.

La medimaga asintió.

- Puede quedarse aquí mientras adecentan las habitaciones en las cuatro casas. Sus padres están en camino, pero aún tardarán un poco, pues son muggles y hay que hechizarles para que puedan ver el castillo. Hasta entonces, un amigo cercano suyo debería hacerle compañía, por si se despierta.

- Me encargaré de ello.

- Oh no, querida Poppy. Ya te he dicho que debes tomarte un descanso por lo menos veinte veces, ¡menudo ejemplo estás dando! Si no te tumbas a dormir las veinte horas de sueño que como mínimo necesitas, yo misma te hechizaré y te ataré a una cama.

Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada sorprendidos. ¿Quién era esa medimaga? Conocían bien a la señora Pomfrey y su carácter (por todas las veces que habían estado en la enfermería a su cuidado o yendo a visitar a Harry), y nunca habían visto a nadie, exceptuando tal vez a Dumbledore, dándole órdenes.

La señora Pomfrey suspiró.

- Está bien, Helena, me acostaré, pero prométeme que me despertarás si necesitas ayuda.

- Los heridos de más gravedad ya están en San Mungo y tengo a media docena de medimagos bajo mi mando, nos las apañaremos. Ve y descansa.

La señora Pomfrey suspiró derrotada y salió de la estancia. Helena tomó unos papeles y anotó algo rápidamente antes de volverse de nuevo hacia ellos.

- Veamos, Ron, he hablado con tu padre antes y me ha dicho que no tienes ninguna enfermedad hereditaria, ni alergias, ni esa tontería del spagoretti que no sé de dónde te la habrás inventado, porque no había oído en mi vida nada semejante. Así que solo tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que te haya sucedido durante la batalla. Ven aquí y quítate la camisa.

Ron no pudo evitar ponerse colorado al desprenderse de su camisa, pues Hermione se había quedado mirando fijamente las heridas que le cruzaban el torso. Helena le tomó el pulso, la temperatura, y luego fue palpando con cuidado cada herida y moratón, agitando de vez en cuando la varita. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar quejarse cuando le tocó una zona especialmente afectada.

- Esto ha sido un _Avada Kedavra_. Te ha pasado rozando y no tendrá mayores consecuencias, pero será mejor que te ponga un cataplasma. También veo que has sufrido una despartición en los dedos, te daré una poción para ello. Por lo demás estarás bien. De todas formas, si sientes algún malestar o mareo, no dudes en venir a verme. Ahora dame un minuto para atender a tu amiga, enseguida te preparo el cataplasma.

Hermione, que se había puesto pálida al oír lo de la maldición asesina, siguió a la medimaga al interior de uno de los cubículos, que cerró con cortinas para darle intimidad.

Desde fuera Ron adivinaba sus siluetas y vio cómo la examinaba del mismo modo que le había examinado a él. Después de unos minutos, Helena salió y se puso a buscar unas pociones de entre unas estanterías.

- Hermione, tienes signos de estrés. Necesitas descansar, aún no te has recuperado del todo de las maldiciones _cruciatus_. Te voy a dar una poción revitalizante porque sé que no me vas a hacer caso si te mando a la cama, pero no quiero que realices ningún esfuerzo. Bien, ahora Ron, ven y túmbate aquí, voy a ponerte un cataplasma.

Ron siguió sus instrucciones. La rizosa medimaga le extendió una crema por el pecho y luego se lo vendó con manos expertas.

- Perdona pero, ¿quién eres y de qué nos conoces? – le preguntó.

Helena le miró un momento y rió.

- ¿Quién no os conoce?

Al instante Ron se sintió un poco estúpido. Notó cómo se le ponían rojas las orejas. Era obvio que las acciones que habían llevado a cabo últimamente no habían contribuido precisamente a conservar su anonimato ante la comunidad mágica.

- Me llamo Helena Santamaría Blanco. También pertenezco a la Orden, solo que me uní a ella en el transcurso del último año, quizá por eso no me conozcáis.

- ¿Santamaría Blanco? – repitió Hermione. - ¿Es usted la famosa medimaga española que recibió ...?

- Oh, bueno, me han dado algunos premios allá de donde vengo, pero...

- ¿Algunos premios? ¡Es una de las medimagas más galardonadas de los últimos diez años! Pero no sabía que se hubiese mudado a Inglaterra. Y me extraña, por cómo están aquí las cosa.

- Bueno, tengo amigos aquí, cuando iba al colegio vine de intercambio un par de veces. Estos últimos años me dio la sensación de que se me necesitaba más aquí que en España, así que vine. Kings me ha hablado muy bien de vosotros. Y esto ya está.

Ron se incorporó palpándose la venda con suavidad. Los dolores de esa zona le habían desaparecido casi por completo.

- Mola. Gracias.

- Ya podéis iros. Ah, y cuando veáis a Harry, decidle que se pase por aquí. Nadie consigue escapar de la muerte tantas veces sin sufrir alguna herida.

- Se lo diremos – prometieron.

- Y recuerda, nada de esfuerzos.

Se despidieron de la bruja y Ron condujo a Hermione hacia la mesa con comida.

- Ron, lo cierto es que no tengo nada de hambre.

- Tienes que recobrar fuerzas, ya has oído a Helena, y eso incluye no saltarse ninguna de las seis comidas diarias.

- ¿Seis?- replicó ella divertida. – No sabía que fueran tantas.

- Para un Weasley seis es lo mínimo. Así que venga.

Le llenó un plato y le alcanzó un vaso con zumo de calabaza. Hermione no replicó y empezó a comer con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una bola gris llego dando botes por el aire dando chillidos de excitación.

- ¿Pig? ¡Vaya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ron cogió su lechuza con cuidado, sintiendo ganas soltar una carcajada al ver el entusiasmo de ella por reencontrarse con su dueño.

- La trajimos con nosotros. Papá, Percy y yo Fuimos a _La Madriguera_ esta mañana para asegurarnos de que todo seguía en su sitio y coger un par de cosas. Estaba un poco harta de estar encerrada, así que es probable que no te deje en paz en todo el día.

Bill se había sentado a su lado y comenzado a servir comida en su plato.

- Oh. No sabía que teníais pensado ir hoy.

- Necesitábamos coger ropa, ya sabes, tenemos pensado quedarnos todos aquí en Hogwarts hasta el funeral.

La palabra funeral les produjo a todos un escalofrío. Por un momento nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a comer en silencio.

- ¿Dónde está Fleur? – preguntó Hermione.

- Se fue a dormir con mi madre. No se ha separado apenas de ella, y fue quien consiguió convencerla de que se fuera a descansar. Es curioso pensar lo poco que le gustó Fleur a mamá cuando se conocieron y lo compenetradas que parecen estar ahora.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, hablando de vez en cuando y saludando a magos y brujas que pasaban a saludarles. Un rato más tarde oyeron un gran tumulto en el vestíbulo.

-¡Allí está, es él! – gritó alguien.

Una docena de personas irrumpieron en el Gran Comedor. La mayoría eran periodistas, unos con grandes rollos de pergaminos en la mano, y otros con cámaras de fotos. En medio de todo el revuelo avanzaban Harry y Ginny.

-Fin Capítulo 1-

_¡Buenos días/tardes/noches (según a qué hora leáis esto) queridos lectores!_

_Si sois de esos que consideráis los comentarios de los autores son aburridos, sabed que es mi intención continuar este fic en algún momento. ¿Cuándo? No estoy segura. Pero ya tengo algunas cosas más escritas, solo es cuestión de pulirlas un poco y conectarlas entre sí. Ya está, ¡ya podéis dejar de leer!_

_A los demás, espero sinceramente que os haya gustado. Estoy segura de que a muchos de vosotros os pasa como a mí, que os habría gustado que en el último libro se detallara un poco más qué ocurre después de la batalla. Por eso empecé a inventarme situaciones, y poco a poco se formó una idea en mi mente. He leído unos cuantos fanfics (tanto de este tema como de otros) y me ha parecido que siempre aparecían una y otra vez los mismos personajes. Es perfectamente normal, los personajes principales son los más importantes. Pero me gustaba la idea de ver qué pasaba con ciertos personajes secundarios, e incluso terciarios, así que he intentado añadir algunos encuentros aleatorios._

_He intentado, en un primer momento, seguir la esencia de los libros. Pero, si consigo seguir adelante con esto, ocurrirán cosas que sé que Rowling no habría escrito. Umm, esto suena un poco ¿arrogante? por mi parte. No quiero decir que me crea capaz de seguir el hilo de la historia como lo haría nuestra queridísima e ilustre J. K. Rowling (¡qué blasfemia!), simplemente que intentaré que ningún personaje haga algo fuera de su personalidad._

_Por último, un pequeño avance de lo que pasará en este fic, por si os gusta, para que no lo perdáis de vista:_

_-Personajes que aparecerán (aunque sea brevemente): Rita Skeeter, las Arpías de HolyHead, una antigua amiga del colegio de Lily Potter, algún centauro y muchos más..._

_-Cosas que ocurrirán: Harry contará su historia a las autoridades mágicas, un funeral multitudinario, un partido de quidditch para recaudar fondos, la aparición de un familiar inesperado, y la vuelta desde la muerte de un personaje querido (para saber quién...¡seguid leyendo1)..._

_-Cosas que no ocurrirán: un Dramione (¡jamás! aunque he leído algún fic que no estaba nada mal, esos dos personajes no me pegan para nada), un hijo de Harry y Ginny queda en Slytherin (en particular Albus... aunque sí, es un giro inesperado el que un hijo de Harry Potter acabe siendo serpiente, no le cuadra al personaje; por la conversación entre padre e hijo en el andén, queda MUY claro que el pequeño Al NO quiere ir a Slytherin. De nuevo, esta es mi humilde opinión, y considero que hay unos fics muy buenos en los que ocurre precisamente esto ;) ). Por cierto, esto no quiere decir que vaya a escribir sobre la tercera generación, pero puede que haya alguna referencia..._

_Yyyyy creo que eso es todo amigos. Prometo intentar continuar pronto, ¡sobre todo si la historia gusta y recibo muchos comentarios! =) No dudéis en criticarme, preguntarme, reiros conmigo o de mí... Al fin y al cabo, esto está escrito a ordenador, así que se puede decir que está escrito con_

_TintaInvisible_

_¡Un saludo!_


	2. Centauros, reporteros y elfos domésticos

**Capítulo 2: Centauros, reporteros y elfos domésticos.**

Tras meses de huidas, persecuciones y batallas, Harry tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Por ello, cuando sintió que Ginny y él estaban siendo observados, se levantó de un salto, sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó hacia los arbustos. Como era de esperar, Ginny se sobresaltó, y lo imitó.

- ¡Seas quien seas, ponte donde te podamos ver! – amenazó el joven.

Unos ojos azules muy brillantes se asomaron un segundo entre los arbustos y luego desaparecieron. Momentos más tarde, un centauro que apenas le llegaba a la cintura a Harry salió de entre las sombras. Tenía el pelaje violáceo y el pelo muy oscuro, casi negro.

Harry se sorprendió de encontrarlo tan a las afueras del bosque prohibido. Había estudiado los centauros con Hagrid, y había visto alguno de cerca más de una vez (es más, Firenze le había dejado montar sobre su lomo, y había dado clases de Adivinación en Hogwarts), pero nunca una cría. Los centauros eran muy celosos y protectores con sus retoños, y nunca les dejaban aventurarse solos hasta cumplidos los cinco años. El que tenían delante no parecía tener más de dos.

- ¡Oh, vaya! – exclamó Ginny sorprendida - ¿Emrish? ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Le conoces? – preguntó Harry. Ambos habían bajado las varitas.

Antes de que ella le pudiera responder, se oyeron unos cascos acercándose al trote, y apareció ante sí otro centauro, que Harry reconoció como Ronan, a quien había conocido en su primera incursión el en Bosque Prohibido hacía seis años. Éste les lanzó a los dos jóvenes una mirada amenazadora, pero al reconocerlos su expresión se suavizó.

Entonces se dirigió a la cría, hablándole en un lenguaje áspero, con gruñidos y resoplidos, claramente riñéndole. El pequeño le respondió, con una voz mucho más clara, y sonrió. Se acercó a ellos y le tendió una mano a Ginny. Se volvió hacia su Ronan y volvió a sonreír. Él bufó, enfadado, pero cedió a lo que fuera que le había pedido el pequeño.

- Saludos, Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. – dijo, esta vez con una voz suave.

- Hola – contestó Harry un poco intimidado.

- Me alegro de verte Ronan – dijo Ginny con desparpajo.

El pequeño Emrish parecía encantado con esa reunión, y trotó a su alrededor muy excitado.

- Emrish tenía muchas ganas de verte, pequeña Weasley.

- Lo he echado mucho de menos.

- ¿Os conocíais? – preguntó Harry, cada vez más confuso.

- Nos conocimos hace meses por medio de Hagrid. En uno de los castigos de Snape nos encontramos con este pequeñuelo un poco perdido por el bosque.

- Se había escapado. – dijo el centauro. – Quería llegar al castillo para ver a Firenze.

- ¿Aun no le han aceptado de vuelta? – Harry estaba indignado con la postura de los centauros. Ronan le observó largamente antes de responder.

- Las leyes y las costumbres de los centauros son muy diferentes a las vuestras, Harry Potter. Lo que hizo Firenze está considerado traición, y solo hasta acontecimientos recientes la manada se ha replanteado su postura.

Harry supo que con "acontecimientos recientes" se refería a la batalla y a la derrota de Voldemort.

- ¿Quieres que le diga eso? – preguntó Ginny – Si quieres, puedes venir a decírselo tú misma. El castillo es ahora un lugar seguro.

- El castillo no es lugar para centauros – le respondió Ronan – y Firenze haría bien en recordarlo. Dile que la manada quiere hablar con él.

- Fue herido durante la batalla. No estará en condiciones de defenderse de…

- No correrá peligro. Y sus heridas podrán ser tratadas mejor una vez de vuelta entre los suyos.

Parecía que ya sabía de las heridas de su compañero, pues no parecía preocupado. Harry pensó con ironía que seguramente lo habría visto en las estrellas, o en el humo de una hoguera.

- Por favor, transmítele mi mensaje.

- Lo haré – asintió Ginny. Tenía un brazo sobre los hombros del pequeño Emrish, y éste reía con las carantoñas que le hacía.

- Gracias. Harry Potter – dijo entonces – los centauros somos orgullosos. Los magos y brujas nos han tratado con desprecio durante siglos, y solo unos pocos han merecido nuestro respeto. Dumbledore fue uno de ellos, y Hagrid también, pese a las recientes disputas. Con tus acciones te has ganado el agradecimiento de toda la manada, aunque dudo mucho que te lo hagan saber. Nuestro orgullo nos ciega a veces, y no nos dejó ver que en esta guerra no podíamos permanecer al margen. Las estrellas habían vaticinado el final de la guerra, y cuando te vimos en el bosque, muerto, muchos los míos se dieron cuenta de que no nos podíamos permitir que el señor oscuro y sus mortífagos ganaran. No pedirán perdón por no haber participado antes en la batalla, pero en sus corazones pesa la culpa. A partir de ahora serás bien recibido en el bosque.

Harry meditó un momento la respuesta que debía darle a esa centauro de cabello rojizo y de mirada penetrante.

- Yo también os doy las gracias. Hay pocas cosas más difíciles que el tragarse el orgullo de uno mismo. Estoy seguro de que la participación de los centauros en la batalla ayudó a reducir las bajas entre los nuestros. He sido testigo de que los magos tendemos a creernos por encima de las demás razas, pero te prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano para cambiarlo.

Ronan pareció satisfecho con su respuesta. Le hizo una seña al pequeño centauro, que trotó hasta él para marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos se volvió hacia Harry una vez más.

- La guerra puede haber acabado, pero tu paso por este mundo aún no ha concluido. Tienes mucho poder, Harry Potter, el poder de cambiar. No lo desperdicies.

Tras esas palabras se alejó, y pronto dejaron de oírlos. Harry y Ginny decidieron que era hora de volver al castillo.

- ¿Qué crees que quería decir con eso último? – dijo Harry.

- Está claro, ¿no? – le contestó ella. Al ver su desconcierto, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco – Mira, quizá no lo veas porque llevas casi todo el año aislado de la sociedad, pero durante estos meses has sido un símbolo para todos aquellos que luchábamos para derrocar a Voldemort.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero…

- ¿No lo ves? ¿Crees que el haberlo derrotado, de manera tan espectacular, y con tantos testigos, hará que la gente se olvide de ti y de lo que representas? No, Harry. Ahora eres un estandarte, un modelo a seguir. Tu palabra será ley. Nadie podrá ponerse en tu contra. Si los periódicos intentaran menoscabar tu credibilidad otra vez saldrían escaldados.

Harry suspiró.

- Tienes razón… Supongo que por eso decía que tengo poder, ¿no? Si acusara a alguien de ser mortífago, me creerían a mí, y el supuesto mortífago poco podría alegar.

- Sí, algo así. Aunque no creo que sea tan sencillo como eso.

- Lo que significa que no podré tener una vida tranquila… Espero que no te disguste tener un poco de acción en tu día a día.

- La vida monótona es aburrida – le sonrió ella. – Y alguien tendrá que controlarte para que no hagas tonterías.

- A propósito, ¿cómo es eso de que te codeas con los centauros? Últimamente no estaban muy amigables, que se diga.

- Como ya te dije, conocí al pequeño en un castigo con Hagrid. Supuestamente se tenía que tratar de un castigo ejemplar, pero ya conoces a Hagrid, hacía que fuera como una clase más de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Siempre me han encantado los caballos, y Emrish es sencillamente adorable. – Harry recordó entonces que el patronus de Ginny era un caballo. – Una vez… Oh, no.

Ginny se interrumpió, mirando hacia el lago. Harry siguió su mirada y vio un grupo de personas que señalaban hacia ellos. A la entrada del castillo, había otra media docena de personas, algunas con cámaras de fotos. Harry soltó una maldición, se habían olvidado de ponerse la capa invisible. Apuraron el paso, pero era inútil. Se vieron rodeados al llegar a las puertas de roble. Rita Skeeter, con un traje amarillo francamente hortera, fue la primera en asaltarlos.

- ¡Harry, qué alegría verte! ¡El Elegido por fin se deja ver! ¿Unas palabras para una vieja amiga, Harry?

El interpelado sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿_Vieja amiga_? La esquivó e intentó entrar al vestíbulo, pero de repente se produjo un destello de luz delante de su cara. Parpadeó, deslumbrado por la cámara de Bozo, el fotógrafo que acompañaba a Skeeter. Enseguida se le acercaron los demás periodistas, bombardeándolo a preguntas.

- Una vez más, el niño que sobrevivió derrota al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿cómo te sientes Harry, al saberte salvador de toda la comunidad mágica?

- ¿Dónde has estado todos estos meses? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que has vencido gracias a las Artes Oscuras?

- Nuestros lectores no dejan de enviar lechuzas, ¡todos quieren conocerte!

- Se dice que solo con la espada de Gryffindor bañada en fuego de dragón se podía derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, ¿es eso cierto?

Las preguntas eran cada vez más absurdas. A Ginny, que avanzaba justo detrás suyo, le acosaban de la misma forma. Harry decidió no contestar nada: cualquier palabra suya podía salir en los periódicos del día siguiente con cientos de interpretaciones posibles, y le daba miedo las proporciones que estaban tomando los rumores que ya circulaban por ahí. A duras penas lograron colarse en el Gran Comedor, pero los que los seguían no se rendían fácilmente ante la falta de respuestas.

- Bueno, ¡ya es suficiente! – gritó una mujer.

Helena Santamaría salió desde detrás de unas cortinas y apuntó hacia la muchedumbre que perseguía a Harry y a Ginny. En el acto, las cámaras, los royos de papel y las plumas de los periodistas se elevaron por los aires hasta quedar fuera del alcance de sus dueños, algunos de los cuales intentaron recuperarlos poniéndose de puntillas y dando saltos, pero en vano.

- ¡Aquí hay gente enferma! ¡Gente que necesita reposo y tranquilidad! ¡Muestren un poco de respeto, por Merlín!

Algunos de los periodistas retrocedieron un poco ante la mirada implacable de la sanadora. Rita Skeeter, sin embargo, dio un paso adelante y le dirigió una sonrisa muy falsa.

- Pero querida, ¡el mundo mágico se merece saber los detalles! Solo queremos hablar con Harry unos minutos.

- Pues tendrá que ser en otro lugar. Ahora hagan el favor de marcharse.

Los magos y brujas dudaron. De nuevo fue Skeeter quien insistió.

- ¿Y qué nos puedes decir de Harry, doctora Santamaría? ¿Ha tratado ya a nuestro héroe? ¿Es verdad que es inmune a la maldición asesina?

La medimaga alzó la varita de nuevo, amenazante, pero antes de que pudiese realizar ningún otro hechizo, Kingsley apareció a su lado y le posó una mano sobre el hombro para frenarla. Cuando habló, su voz apacible y profunda sonó autoritaria y sin posibilidad de réplica.

- ¡Señor Cuffe, le dije que controlara a sus reporteros! ¿Qué significa todo este escándalo?

Barnabas Cuffe apareció corriendo y murmuró unas disculpas, dirigiéndose luego a los periodistas, gritándoles y echándolos fuera del Gran Comedor. Rita Skeeter dudó un momento, pero le pareció que no era lo más conveniente enfrentarse al nuevo Ministro de Magia, y siguió a los demás.

- No los puedo detener para siempre – dijo Barnabas Cuffe, el director del profeta. – Señor Potter, si me lo permitiera, podría organizar una entrevista a solas de manera que…

- Pero bueno hombre, ¿es que no pueden pensar en otra cosa? – Hermione, Ron y Bill se habían acercado a ellos. Hermione señaló hacia el centenar de camas repartidas por el Gran Comedor - ¿No se da cuenta de que ahora hay tareas mucho más importantes que hacer? ¡Acaba de producirse una batalla, no la Gala de los Oscar, por el amor de dios!

- Hermione, creo que aquí nadie sabe lo que es la Gala de los Óscar… yo tampoco, por cierto – dijo Ron por lo bajo. Hermione no le hizo caso.

- ¿Quieren hacer un reportaje? ¡Hagan un estudio sobre la cantidad de alumnos de Hogwarts que siguen sin poder ver a los thestrals!

El director de _El Profeta _se escabulló de allí rápidamente. Kingsley se volvió entonces hacia los chicos, sonriéndoles.

- Chicos, espero que hayáis podido descansar. Lamento esto. La prensa me está volviendo loco. ¡Día y medio en el cargo y ya no sé cómo deshacerme de ellos!

- Me temo que el señor Cuffe tiene razón, Kings, – observó Helena – no podrás detener para siempre a los periodistas ávidos de noticias.

- Harán lo que les yo diga si saben lo que les conviene. Bueno, ¿os conocéis todos ya? ¿Habéis pasado por el chequeo?

Kingsley les presentó a Ginny y a Harry a Helena.

- Nos fue de mucha ayuda estos últimos meses. Cuando alguien de la Orden necesitaba atención médica acudíamos a ella. Pese a que ocupa un lugar importante en San Mungo, nadie sospechó que ayudaba a prófugos como nosotros. A mí me ha salvado el pellejo un par de veces ...

- Vamos, Kings, no exageres. Además, no era la única sanadora que actuaba a espaldas de los mortífagos. Muchos compañeros míos atendieron a refugiados y a los sin varita, aunque lo teníamos prohibido. – Helena parecía una mujer franca y muy capaz, y a Harry y a Ginny les gustó enseguida – Ahora, Ginny, Harry, venid por aquí a pasar por la revisión antes de que desaparezcáis de mi vista.

Ginny la siguió obedientemente, pero el ministro retuvo a Harry.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Harry? Te lo devuelvo en un instante, Helena.

Kingsley, haciéndole una seña a Ron y a Hermione para indicarles que podían acompañarle, guió a Harry fuera del Gran Comedor, y se dirigió hacia una de las aulas vacías.

- No te voy a preguntar nada aún, Harry, porque quiero que me lo cuentes cuando estés preparado. Pero quería advertirte.

Cerró la puerta del aula detrás de Ron y Hermione y sacó un manojo de cartas y un periódico del bolsillo. El titular rezaba "EL QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO, DERROTADO AL FIN POR EL ELEGIDO". Más abajo se podía leer "Batalla en Hogwarts: gigantes, acromántulas y mortífagos contra profesores y vecinos; niños involucrados", "El gran duelo entre el bien y el mal"… Una fotografía de Hogwarts ocupaba gran parte de la portada, y en ella se podían apreciar los estragos de la batalla.

- Este es el periódico que salió esta mañana. No tiene muchos detalles, al menos, ningún detalle que sea cierto, pero lo que has visto hace un momento es solo el principio. Los medios de comunicación están centrados en ti, en tus aventuras y en lo que tengas que decir. Esto de aquí – agitó las cartas – son solo unas pocas de las cientos de cartas que han llegado hasta el momento, casi todas dirigidas a ti, aunque también hay alguna para vosotros dos – señaló a Ron y a Hermione.

- En primer lugar quiero advertirte sobre estas cartas. La mayoría serán de gente que quiere agradecerte lo que has hecho y quieren mandarte un saludo. Estos meses pasados la gente las ha estado enviando, para ofrecerte su ánimo y apoyo, pero los hechizos de ocultamiento que utilizasteis hacían que las lechuzas no os encontraran, por lo que volvían a la oficina de correos. Sin embargo, la gente ahora sabe dónde te encuentras. El peligro que conllevan estas cartas es que pueden ocultar algún maleficio. Sabes que aún quedan mortífagos sueltos que harían lo imposible por deshacerse de ti. Mi consejo es que no abras ninguna carta hasta que pase por un control. Puedo encargarme de ello si quieres. Es una de las ventajas de ser el nuevo ministro. No lo hice aun porque necesitaba tu permiso.

Harry asintió.

- Te lo agradecería. Pero, ¿no podría realizar otro hechizo de ocultamiento, para evitar este aluvión de cartas?

Kingsley negó con la cabeza.

- Si hicieras eso la comunidad mágica pensaría que has vuelto a desaparecer, y solo te crearía más problemas. Lo que me lleva a la segunda advertencia. – el ministro volvió a levantar el periódico. – La prensa es un organismo muy complejo y poderoso. Ya te habrás dado cuenta, por cómo lo utilizó el Ministerio hace dos años para minar tu credibilidad y la de Dumbledore. Debes enfrentarte a ella con cautela. No puedes no contarles nada, pues entonces darías pie a muchos rumores y especulaciones, y no creo que quieras contarles toda la verdad. Los periodistas a menudo son insaciables, y si les dejaras te sacarían hasta tu más íntimo secreto. Por ello debes encontrar un término medio.

- Es difícil hacer eso cuando no dejan de atosigarte a preguntas – dijo Ron – ahí fuera parecía que fueran a comerse a Harry y a mi hermana.

- Lo más sencillo es que concretaras una entrevista con alguno de ellos, la preparases, y te aseguraras de que no se publica nada que tú no quieras que se sepa. Eso haría que los demás recularan un poco. Si te lo montas bien, la prensa puede convertirse en un poderoso aliado.

- ¿Como lo que hicimos con Rita Skeeter y _El Quisquilloso_?– preguntó Harry.

- Sí, algo así estaría bien – dijo Hermione, con los ojos brillantes. Se le había ocurrido una idea – pero no creo que Rita Skeeter sea tu mejor opción… - Les contó su plan.

De vuelta al Gran Comedor, se encontraron a Ginny esperándoles hablando con uno de los sanadores.

- ¡Aquí estáis! ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

- Kingsley quería hablar con nosotros – se fijaron en el joven medimago con el que había estado hablando Ginny.

- Este es Augustus Pye, ¿te acuerdas de él, Ron? - presentó Ginny - era el sanador en prácticas que atendía a papá cuando le atacó _Naguini_. Ahora ya es medimago titular.

Augustus Pye saludó encantado a los chicos. Era delgado y nervioso, con una energía que le hacía andar a saltitos.

- ¡Un placer! – les sonrió dándoles la mano.

Helena asomó la cabeza por detrás de unos biombos.

- ¿Vienes, Harry?

El joven fue con ella, y fue sometido al mismo procedimiento que sus amigos. Sin embargo, la sanadora fue algo más concienzuda con él. Hizo desaparecer con su varita algunos de los cortes, y para las zonas con más golpes le dio una pomada. Estudió con interés la contusión que tenía en el pecho, allí donde le había alcanzado la maldición asesina. Luego se puso frente a él y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Necesito que me respondas a una pregunta por puro interés profesional. ¿Qué hay de cierto en esos rumores que dicen que Voldemort te lanzó una maldición asesina, te mató, y luego resucitaste milagrosamente?

- Bueno, es cierto que me lanzó una maldición asesina. También es cierto que sigo vivo. Y dudo que me haya hecho inmune a los _Avada Kedavras_…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que realmente te mató y volviste a la vida? – dijo ella escéptica. Harry suspiró. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

- No, no me mató. Tiene que ver con las varitas, los sacrificios y la sangre de mi madre.

- Hablé con Hagrid. Él me contó lo que pasó en el claro del bosque, cómo se acercaron a comprobar si seguías vivo y te declararon muerto…

- Narcisa Malfoy mintió. Ella solo quería entrar en Hogwarts para buscar a su hijo, y la única forma que tenía era esa.

- ¿Eso hizo? Vaya… Conocí a la señora Malfoy cuando estuve aquí de intercambio… Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pero sigue sin tener sentido.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta al retrato de Dumbledore? Él podrá explicárselo mucho mejor que yo.

- Oh, está bien. Estás sano, aunque no me explique cómo, así que puedes irte.

Harry se sorprendió que lo dejara marchar con tanta facilidad. Ella rió.

- Kingsley me advirtió de que no te presionara demasiado.

El joven salió de entre los biombos y se reunió con sus amigos.

- Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo. – sugirió.

Los cuatro salieron del Gran Comedor y caminaron sin rumbo fijo. Había escombros por cada esquina. Ninguna de las armaduras que antes adornaban los pasillos estaba a la vista, y la mayoría de los cuadros tenían algún desperfecto. Estaban todos muy callados. Era tan extraño caminar por esos pasillos, tan diferente a lo que había sido en el pasado. Ginny entró en el aula de Transformaciones y los demás la siguieron. Aunque el interior del aula no parecía haber sufrido daños, dos de las ventanas estaban rotas y no quedaba ni un solo pupitre. Recordando cómo la profesora McGonagall los había lanzado contra los mortífagos, a Harry le entraron unas extrañas ganas de echarse a reír.

Ron se sentó sobre la mesa de la profesora, la única que seguía allí.

- Es todo muy extraño, ¿verdad? – dijo. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le cogió de la mano.

- Sí que lo es. Todo parece fuera de lugar.

Harry entendía perfectamente cómo se sentían. Era la primera vez que estaban ellos solos tranquilamente (y no muertos de cansancio como la mañana anterior) desde la batalla. Aunque tenían aun muchas cosas por planear y decidir, en ese momento los cuatro se sentaron en silencio, con el consuelo de su mutua compañía, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ginny fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- En este aula fue donde realicé mi primer encantamiento con una varita que hice conscientemente. Teníamos que convertir unas cerillas en alfileres y cuando lo conseguí, me puse tan contenta que me pasé y acabé derritiendo el alfiler y encendiendo el resto de las cerillas. McGonagall me echó una de sus miradas más severas. – Ginny imitó su tono de voz – Señorita Weasley, espero que no haga lo mismo cuando empecemos a trabajar con ratones. – Los demás rieron.

Hermione agitó su varita e hizo volar una pluma que había en el suelo por toda la habitación. Todos la siguieron con los ojos. Entonces Ron sonrió.

- Me acuerdo el día que aprendimos el hechizo levitador…

Harry y Hermione sonrieron también.

- Fue la primera vez que me salvasteis la vida – dijo Hermione.

- Pero no fue nuestra primera aventura juntos, ¿os acordáis del perro de tres cabezas?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y añadió.

- Parece imposible que fuéramos capaces de meternos en tantos líos. Y aún más que sigamos vivos.

- Pero estáis vivos – dijo Ginny. – Estamos vivos.

- Sí… es increíble… - dijo Hermione.

Entonces Ron soltó una risotada y exclamó.

- ¡Estamos vivos! ¡Estamos vivos!

Todos empezaron a reír y a gritar con él. _¡Estamos vivos!_ Hermione reía con lágrimas en los ojos. _¡Estamos vivos!_ Ron le estampó un beso en la boca y luego se echó encima de Harry y acabaron los dos cayendo de la mesa. Rieron aún más fuerte. _¡Estamos vivos!_

Las carcajadas resonaron por los pasillos, liberadores, juveniles, llenas de vida. Algunos magos y brujas las oyeron, y todos sin excepción sonrieron y sintieron el corazón un poco más ligero.

Les costó un buen rato tranquilizarse. Al final acabaron los cuatro tendidos en el suelo, jadeantes, mirando al techo. De pronto Harry se levantó y le tendió una mano a Ginny para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡Venid conmigo! Llevo desde que me levanté queriendo hacer una cosa.

Siguieron a Harry de vuelta al vestíbulo, bajando por la escalinata de mármol y girando a la izquierda. Hermione empezó a sospechar a dónde iban cuando reconoció el corredor de piedra. Iba a decir algo cuando aparecieron por el pasillo Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Ernie Macmillan, todos pertenecientes a la casa de Hufflepuff y al Ejército de Dumbledore.

-¡Harry!

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡Ginny!

Hubo muchos gritos, saludos y abrazos.

- Siempre supe – afirmó Ernie con su pomposidad habitual – que la batalla final se decidiría entre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y tú, Harry. ¡Y tenía plena confianza en ti!

- Pues me habría venido de perlas un poco de esa confianza – dijo Harry – A propósito, el nombre de Voldemort ya no es tabú. Como miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore podéis dar ejemplo y empezar a pronunciarlo. Aunque yo personalmente prefiero llamarle Tom Ryddle, pues es su verdadero nombre.

- Así lo haremos Harry – prometió Justin – pero cuéntanos, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que estuvisteis haciendo vosotros tres durante este año? Nadie parece saber nada y circulan por ahí rumores de lo más extraños.

- ¿Es verdad lo de la espada? – preguntó Hannah.

- ¿Y lo de que Snape realmente estaba de nuestro lado?

- ¿Y lo de la rebelión de los elfos domésticos?

Harry alzó las manos para contener sus preguntas. Soltó un suspiro.

- No hagáis casos de los rumores que circulan por ahí. Alguno de ellos resultará cierto (como el que Snape estuviera en nuestro bando), pero la mayoría serán historias absurdas que no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde han salido.

- Seguro que la mitad salieron de los retratos de los cuadros – dijo Ginny – Son de lo más cotillas. Ayer antes de subir a acostarme oí a Sir Caddogan contando a un grupo de frailes de un cuadro del segundo piso cómo te enfrentaste a una docena de trolls tú solo.

- Ese está como una regadera – dijo Ron.

- Entonces, ¿nos contarás lo que pasó? – preguntó Ernie. Sus compañeros de Hufflepuff lo observaban con avidez.

- Lo haré – dijo Harry. Ellos intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas de excitación. - ¡Pero no ahora! Os diré lo que haremos: vosotros cuatro os vais a ocupar de organizar una reunión del ED. Lo haría yo mismo, pero he perdido mi galeón, y además, he oído que se ha unido gente nueva este año que no conozco.

- Pero Harry, ¿dónde la podemos hacer? – preguntó Ron. – La Sala de los Menesteres no creo que siga funcionando…

- Bueno… Siempre podemos ver cómo ha quedado.

- De todas formas, no hace falta que sea una sala secreta – intervino Ginny – nos vale con que sea grande y con que nadie nos escuche desde fuera. Y para eso tenemos un hechizo, ¿no?

- Cierto – le sonrió Harry – podemos quedar mañana por la mañana en el vestíbulo. A las once. Para entonces ya sabremos dónde hacer la reunión.

- ¡Genial! – exclamaron los hufflepuffs.

- Pero tengo dos condiciones. – dijo Harry - La primera es que no seré yo quien os contará la historia. Serán Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Pues porque vosotros estuvisteis implicados en ella tanto como yo, y os merecéis el mismo crédito que yo. – vio que Ron iba a protestar, pero lo cortó – Sí, Ron, no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por vosotros. Además, tengo que contarles qué pasó a los miembros de la Orden, y mañana por la mañana será un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

- Pero entonces, ¿no vendrás a la reunión? – dijo Hanah, desilusionada.

- Sí, aunque igual llegue algo tarde. Además, aun no os he dicho mi segunda condición: quiero que me contéis vosotros lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts.

Los hufflepuff sonrieron emocionados y prometieron hacerlo. Poco después se despidieron, y Harry siguió por el corredor seguido por sus amigos.

- Ese es un gesto muy bonito, Harry – comentó Ginny. – Aquí en el castillo hemos estado muy pendientes de ti, de vosotros en realidad, siguiendo con la tarea que empezasteis hace dos años con Umbridge. Significa mucho para ellos que ahora te intereses por lo que ha pasado aquí.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ya sé a dónde vamos! – gritó Ron de repente. – Qué bien, tengo hambre.

- ¡Pero si acabas de desayunar!

Harry se paró ante un cuadro que representaba un gigantesco frutero de plata y le hizo cosquillas a una pera. Ésta se convirtió entonces en un gran pomo verde. Al atravesar la puerta que se formó, entraron en las cocinas.

Éstas seguían iguales a como las recordaba Harry. Las grandes mesas de madera seguían estando allí, y en los grandes fogones se cocinaban ingentes cantidades de comida. Las paredes brillaban por la cantidad de recipientes metálicos que colgaban en ellas. Pese a que resultaba obvio que la batalla no había llegado hasta allí, Harry notó enseguida que había algo diferente. En la mesa que en el Gran Comedor correspondía a la casa de Slytherin había multitud de pociones y vendas. Con una punzada en el estómago vio también que había media docena de elfos con heridas, algunos de los cuales estaban tendidos en pequeñas camillas descansando.

Se armó un verdadero revuelo ante la llegada de los cuatro amigos. El centenar de elfos que había allí se inclinaron repetidamente hasta tocar el suelo con sus puntiagudas narices, chillando de emoción. La mayoría estaban tan emocionados de ver a su héroe que lagrimeaban. Un elfo más viejo que el resto, con un guardapelo colgando del pecho y un corte en una oreja se adelantó a los demás y, tras dudarlo un segundo, le dio un rápido abrazo a Harry, dejándolo sin respiración. Luego repitió lo mismo con Ron y Hermione, y, para extrañeza de esta, con Ginny también.

- ¡Kreacher se alegra mucho de verle, señor! ¡Y también de ver a sus amigos! – croó el elfo.

- Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Kreacher – respondió Hermione emocionada.

- Sí, he echado muchísimo de menos tus guisos – dijo Ron. Hermione le dio un codazo - ¿Qué?

- Ron, siempre piensas con el estómago – le reprochó Ginny.

Ante la referencia a la comida, siete elfos se apresuraron a acercarles bandejas llenas de comida para picar.

- Me e'an'an loh elfoh domehti'coh – dijo Ron con la boca llena. Hermione y Ginny le miraron con resignación.

Harry sin embargo se había arrodillado para estar a la misma altura que Kreacher.

- Kreacher, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Y por encima de todo quiero agradecerte a ti y al resto de elfos vuestra participación en la batalla.

El corro de elfos que los rodeaba soltaron chillidos de excitación y volvieron a inclinarse hasta tocar el suelo con sus puntiagudas narices. Incluso los que estaban en las pequeñas camillas descansando se habían acercado.

- ¡El joven señor es muy amable! – graznó Kreacher, con los ojos lagrimeantes.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se unieron a Harry en sus agradecimientos. Los elfos estaban que no cabían en sí de gozo. Hermione vio entonces a Winky en una esquina, observándolos con una mirada inescrutable. No tenía mejor pinta que la última vez que la habían visto, aunque también era cierto que esta vez no estaba borracha.

- Hola Winky – se acercó a ella con cuidado. No sabía cómo reaccionaría - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Winky está como debe de sentirse un elfo doméstico. – respondió casi mecánicamente. – Contenta de trabajar y cumplir con su deber.

- Los elfos tenéis tanto derecho como cualquier mago o bruja a sentiros como queráis. – dijo Hermione con suavidad. – Está bien y es normal que te sientas triste, Winky.

La elfina la miró un momento y luego se echó a llorar con desesperación. Dos elfos se colocaron delante de ella para tapar el espectáculo.

- Lamentamos que vean esto – dijo uno de ellos – Winky ha estado especialmente nerviosa desde que perdimos a Dobby.

- Winky, nadie lamenta la muerte de Dobby más que nosotros – le dijo Harry con tristeza. – Pero no podemos cambiar lo que pasó.

- ¡Yo le avisé! – gritó Winky entre sollozos - ¡Le avisé de que no debía meterse en asuntos de magos! Pero no, nunca nadie hace caso a Winky.

- Dobby nos salvó la vida, ¿lo sabías Winky? – dijo una voz tras ellos.

- ¡Luna!

Ginny la abrazó con afecto. La joven rubia sonrió al resto y se volvió de nuevo a la elfina.

- Es el elfo más valiente que he conocido. Era muy bueno, y nunca le olvidaré.

Winky sollozó con más fuerza que antes. Varios elfos trataron de consolarla, y al final acabaron llevándosela a una cámara adyacente a las cocinas.

- Pobre – dijo Ron – no levanta cabeza desde que Crouch la echó. Y ahora pierde a Dobby… Yo siempre creí que había algo entre esos dos.

- ¡Ron! – protestó Hermione – De verdad, eres imposible.

- ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

Harry miró a Ginny y ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver como sus dos amigos empezaban una pelea absurda.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí abajo, Luna?

- Ernie me avisó de la reunión del ED y de que os había visto por aquí. Imaginé que habríais venido a darles las gracias a vuestro ejército de elfos domésticos y decidí acompañaros.

- Eh Luna, no es ningún ejército – dijo Harry incómodo – nos ayudaron por propia voluntad. Nadie les obligó a hacerlo.

- ¡Y todos los elfos volverían a luchar por vosotros, Harry Potter! – gritó Kreacher con convicción. - ¡Todos nos sentimos orgullosos de ello!

Muchos elfos asintieron con vigor. Al agitar las cabezas, sus grandes orejas parecían alas de murciélago en pleno vuelo.

- Vaya, vaya… ¡qué interesante! – dijo otra voz tras ellos.

Al volverse vieron a Rita Skeeter, con su pluma a vuelapluma en una mano y un pergamino muy largo en la otra, en la puerta de la cocina. Harry observó que tenía la mayor parte del pergamino escrito. ¿Es que esta mujer no se cansaba _nunca_?, pensó con furia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó - ¡Te han ordenado que nos dejes en paz!

- ¿Cuando hay tantas historias que contar? – rió falsamente – Harry, querido, cuando a un periodista le echan de un sitio no es más que una invitación a que intente con más ahínco conseguir las noticias que busca. Y cuando oí a esos alumnos comentando a vuestra amiga – señaló a Luna con la cabeza – que os habían visto aquí no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros. ¿No podían haber sido los huffepuffs un poco más discretos? Aunque también era cierto que esa mujer tenía medios para resultar indetectable, y que solo Ron, Hermione y él los conocían. Hermione parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él, porque dijo mordazmente:

- Y supongo que para hacerte con esa información no habrás estado haciendo nada ilegal, ¿no?

Skeeter la fulminó con la mirada.

- No creerás que podrás mantenerme callada con la misma amenaza de siempre. ¡Adelante, delátame! Ahora mismo a nadie le importará lo que digáis de mi. Hay cosas mucho más interesantes de las que hablar… como por ejemplo vuestra extraña relación con estas… criaturas.

Hermione iba a replicar muy enfadada, pero Harry la detuvo, y dio un paso adelante.

- Rita Skeeter. – dijo con voz engañosamente suave – te equivocas por completo si crees que a nadie le importará lo que digamos sobre ti. No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero nos llevamos bastante bien con el actual Ministro de Magia.

- Ha sido nombrado solo provisionalmente. Pero dime Harry… ya había oído rumores de tu estrecha amistado con Kingsley Shacklebot, ¿desde cuándo os conocéis? ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer tu apoyo incondicional? ¿Qué…?

- Ya veo que sigues en las mismas. – la cortó Harry. –Te creía un poco más inteligente, Skeeter. Ya no es solo lo que el Ministro pueda hacer en tu contra una vez le digamos que eres una animaga no registrada. – Ginny soltó una leve exclamación de asombro ante la revelación. Luna sin embargo no reaccionó: estaba contemplando con interés las sartenes y cacerolas colgadas de las paredes – sino lo que te pueda hacer la comunidad mágica al completo. Verás, resulta que he derrotado a Voldemort. Parece que ese hecho ha colocado a mucha gente de mi parte – Harry metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó las cartas que le había dado Kingsley . - ¿De verdad te crees inmune a lo que podamos levantar en tu contra? ¿De verdad eres tan ingenua? – ahora hablaba con un deje de autoridad en la voz que hizo que Skeeter diera un paso atrás. No parecía asustada, pero por primera vez parecía estar tomándoselo en serio. – Ten cuidado, Skeeter. Ya has escrito suficientes mentiras sobre magos y brujas mucho mejores que tú. No te conviene seguir por ese camino.

Un tenso silencio se había instalado en la cocina. Los elfos domésticos observaban la escena, sus ojos moviéndose de la periodista al joven de pelo negro como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Ron y Hermione sin embargo, miraban con admiración a Harry, por cómo le estaba parando los pies a esa arpía. Ginny decidió aportar su granito de arena.

- ¿De verdad quieres ponerte en contra de Harry Potter? – le dijo a la reportera con desdén – Qué tonta, la verdad. ¿Qué será de la carrera de periodismo cuando en estos tiempos son todos unos ineptos?

Skeeter se volvió hacia ella como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar volvía a esbozar una sonrisa falsa.

- Y por supuesto, tú podrías hacerlo mucho mejor que yo, ¿no? No tienes ni idea…

- ¿Qué no tiene ni idea? – saltó Ron - ¡Mi hermana te podría dar mil vueltas! ¡La que no tiene ni idea eres tú! ¿Acaso estuviste en la batalla? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso participaste en la lucha contra Voldemort y sus seguidores? Nooo, estoy seguro de que fuiste de los – soltó un adjetivo muy poco halagador – que daba las noticias en los últimos meses, admirando lo bien que iban las cosas con el nuevo régimen y animando la persecución de Harry. ¡No eres más que un escarabajo despreciable!

El pelirrojo tenía la cara encendida y parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre la reportera, pero Harry lo detuvo. Miró fijamente a Skeeter y pensó en lo que les había dicho Kingsley sobre la prensa.

- Bueno Skeeter. Espero que te haya quedado claro que no pensamos tolerar ninguna tontería. Todos nosotros hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles, y ahora que Voldemort ha caído no vamos a permitir que circulen historias falsas sobre ninguno de los nuestros.

- ¿Y cómo vas a impedir eso, si te niegas a contar a los medios lo que pasó? La falta de información vuelve a algunos de mis compañeros de lo más imaginativos.

- Sí, ya lo hemos notado. – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no vaya a contar lo que pasó? – dijo Harry. – Pero lo voy a hacer a mi manera.

Ante estas palabras Skeeter le miró con expectación, con la pluma temblando en su mano, como si esperara que fuera a contarle algo en cualquier momento.

- Hagamos un trato – continuó Harry, teniendo en mente el plan que tenía Hermione sobre cómo contar lo sucedido a la comunidad mágica – Yo te daré cierta información… información sobre algo que pienso hacer relacionado con todo lo que ha pasado. No podrás hacer preguntas. Te contentarás con lo que te daré. Podrás publicarlo en _El Profeta_ de mañana y te aseguro que ningún otro periodista lo sabrá. A cambio… tú dejarás de colarte en Hogwarts convertida en escarabajo para pillar historias, y no podrás publicar ningún artículo sobre nosotros que no hayamos aprobado.

La reportera observaba a Harry con detenimiento, estudiando sus posibilidades. El joven supo que iba a aceptar el trato, pero que quería regatear primero las condiciones del trato.

- ¿Y cómo sé que me permitiréis publicar nada de lo que yo escriba? No veo que este trato me de muchas ventajas… Estás intercambiando una sola historia, que aún no conozco, por muchos posibles artículos futuros.

- Te permitiremos publicar aquello que sea verdad – dijo Hermione, que había entendido el plan de Harry. – Como lo de hace dos años.

- No esperaréis que lo publique en una revista de pacotilla, ¿no? – Skeeter miró hacia Luna, quien se había puesto a hablar con los elfos domésticos acostados en las camillas.

- No – aceptó Harry – esta vez _El Profeta_ dudo que se niegue a escribir _esa_ clase de historias.

- ¿Y durante cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir esas normas? – preguntó ella con estudiada indiferencia – Porque seréis conscientes de que ninguna historia vale para una vida de restricciones. ¿Qué te parecen seis meses, Harry?

Harry se lo pensó. Le sorprendía que Skeeter le hubiera dado tanto tiempo, esperaba que se resistiera con más ahínco de sus condiciones. Supuso que la reportera pensaría que con ese tiempo tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer investigaciones. Entonces comprendió cuánto quería realmente Skeeter tener una primicia sobre él. Harry sonrió. No iba a ser lo que ella se creía. Y además, él también podía regatear.

- Un año – dijo finalmente. – Y además te aviso que no pienso aprobar ningún artículo que hable sobre mi vida privada.

Tras unos instantes, Skeeter sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con algo más de sinceridad. Miró a Harry con algo de respeto, cosa que no había hecho nunca antes.

- Trato hecho. Un año de control sobre lo que escribo de _vosotros_. Una vez acabado el plazo tendré libertad para escribir lo que quiera. Y me das esa primicia que saldrá mañana en primera plana.

- De acuerdo – dijo Harry – pero ten cuidado de no violar ninguna de las condiciones del trato. Si lo haces créeme, me enteraré, y no será nada bueno para ti.

Ella soltó una risilla.

- ¿Me amenazas, Harry?

Él la miró con tal seriedad que a ella se le borró la sonrisa de suficiencia. No era fácil aguantarle la mirada a Harry Potter. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que había derrotado al mago más oscuro y peligroso de todos los tiempos.

- Uno nunca tiene el suficiente cuidado con la prensa.

* * *

Había sido un día muy largo. Desde las ventanas de la sala común de Gryffindor se veían los jardines vacíos, ajenos a todo el ajetreo que habían tenido antes. Con la caída de la noche todos los magos y brujas habían buscado el cobijo de cuatro paredes, un techo, y la compañía de sus seres queridos.

Harry bostezó y se estiró, notando cómo cada músculo dolorido le protestaba. Ginny, sentada en el suelo con la espalda recostada en sus piernas (posición en la que habían estado tantas veces en esa misma sala) se giró para mirarle y le sonrió.

- ¿Cansado?

- Un poco – admitió él. – No físicamente pero… Bueno, no ha sido un día fácil.

Después de darle a Skeeter su primicia, Luna se había despedido de los cuatro jóvenes y ellos habían ido a la cabaña de Hagrid para ver si veían a su amigo. El semigigante se encontraba reparando su casa, que había resultado gravemente dañada durante la batalla. Se había alegrado mucho de verles. Ron había comentado más tarde que estaba seguro de que los abrazos que les dio le habían causado nuevos moratones. Aunque no le contaron todo lo que les había pasado, Harry sí que le explicó lo que había ocurrido en el claro del bosque, donde aparentemente el guardabosques lo había visto morir. Hagrid había llorado mucho al escucharle. También había llorado recordando las muertes de Fred, Remus y Tonks. Determinado a no derrumbarse él también, Harry se había arremangado la túnica y se había puesto a ayudar a Hagrid con la reconstrucción de su cabaña. Los demás se le habían unido enseguida, y para la hora de la cena volvía a tener el aspecto de siempre, aunque algunos de los muebles y utensilios habían quedado inservibles. El esfuerzo físico los había recompuesto un poco a todos. Incluso Hagrid parecía más entero cuando les acompañó al Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena.

Éste volvía a tener el aspecto de siempre. Ya no quedaban restos de las camillas y los biombos de los sanadores, y las cuatro mesas de las casas volvían a estar en su lugar, aunque nadie parecía sentado donde le correspondía. Estaba lleno, atestado de brujas y magos de todas las edades, y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos cuando entraron. Sin embargo, nadie salió a su paso, cosa que agradecieron.

Los señores Weasley se encontraban allí, así como el resto de sus hijos. Se produjeron más abrazos y condolencias, pero ante un comentario de Molly sobre lo delgados y disminuidos que los veía a todos se sentaron y cenaron con relativa tranquilidad, aunque notaban que por todo el comedor la gente hablaba de ellos.

Percy parecía particularmente nervioso con los chicos. Cuando hablaba con ellos lo hacía con una voz un poco más aguda de lo habitual y derribó tres veces su copa. Al salir del Gran Comedor se había dirigido a Harry y le había pedido hablar con él en privado.

Harry sonrió, repantigado sobre un sofá de la sala común, recordando cómo Percy se había disculpado por su comportamiento durante los últimos meses con un lenguaje un tanto emperifollado. El joven Weasley pareció sumamente aliviado cuando él aceptó sus disculpas. Harry se alegraba de que la familia Weasley se encontrara unida de nuevo, aunque no fuera a estar completa nunca más. Admiraba la entereza con la que estaban llevando la muerte de Fred, y aunque él mismo no podía evitar culparse de su muerte, ninguno de los Weasley lo hacía.

Los señores Weasley habían ido a dormir a La Madriguera, junto con la mayoría de sus hijos, pero George se había negado a abandonar el cuerpo de su gemelo. Finalmente habían decidido que él, Ron y Ginny, junto con Harry y Hermione, que a estas alturas ya eran parte de la familia, se quedarían en Hogwarts hasta el día del funeral. Molly había protestado, pero el señor Weasley la había convencido alegando que en el castillo estarían seguros y que de todas formas no cabían todos en la Madriguera.

Harry había querido quedarse en el castillo porque aun tenía cosas que hacer allí, y porque durante ese año lo había echado mucho de menos. Sin embargo, aun no estaba seguro de qué haría una vez pasado el funeral. Sabía que los Weasley esperaba que volviera con ellos a la Madriguera, pero la idea de volver a Grimlaud Place y ver qué había sido del lugar también le rondaba la cabeza.

- Harry, ¿me estás escuchando? – dijo Hermione.

Ella y Ron se encontraban sentados muy juntos en otro sofá. Por toda la mesa que tenían delante había decenas de sobres, la mayoría de ellos ya abiertos. Cuando se separaron de los Weasleys, se habían encontrado de nuevo con Kingsley (quien también permanecería en el castillo por el momento), y éste les había entregado el resto de cartas que habían llegado para ellos. Habían ido a la sala común y se habían puesto a leerlas mientras planeaban la reunión con el ED del día siguiente. Luna les había dicho que la sala de los menesteres seguía en funcionamiento, aunque olía tenía un fuerte olor a quemado.

- ¿Qué? – Harry salió de su ensimismamiento – No, perdona, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

- Te decía que con todo el correo que estamos recibiendo, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para comunicarnos entre nosotros si nos separamos? Nuestras lechuzas pasarán desapercibidas entre este montón de cartas.

- No lo había pensado. – Harry frunció el ceño.

- La solución está clara, ¿no? – dijo Ron – No debemos separarnos. – rodeó a Hermione con un brazo y le dio un beso cariñoso en el pelo. Ésta se sonrojó.

- No seas tonto. En algún momento nos separaremos, por la razón que sea. Yo tendré que ir a Australia a buscar a mis padres.

Harry se sintió culpable. No se había acordado para nada de los padres de Hermione. Era obvio que la joven llevaba pensando en ellos todo el día, pero se había guardado sus preocupaciones para sí.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – contestó Ron - ¡Iremos contigo, por supuesto!

- No, Ron, tus padres te necesitan en estos momentos, no puedes irte.

- Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderán.

- Además, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en encontrarles… y en convencerles de que me perdonen y en…

- Hermione, tranquilízate.

- Por otra parte, normalmente es complicado conseguir un traslador directo a Australia, y tal y como están las cosas podría ser mucho más difícil conseguir un pasaje, imagínate si es para varias personas…

- ¡Hermione! – Ron le cogió suavemente de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. - ¡Tranquilízate! Tus padres estarán bien. En cuanto pase el funeral, te acompañaré a buscarles.

- Y no te preocupes por el traslador. – aportó Harry mientras dejaba de lado un paquete que le mandaba un tal David Harper y que venía con un bizcocho de parte de su esposa – Estoy seguro de que si hablamos con Kingsley podrá ayudarte a conseguir uno.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y se recostó al lado de Ron.

- Supongo que tenéis razón…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso? – le preguntó Ron a su amigo – Ya es el ¿tercer? bizcocho que te desenvuelves, y eso sin contar las cajas de ranas de chocolate, la tarta y las flores. – señaló hacia otra mesa, donde habían ido dejando las cosas que venían con las cartas.

Harry se sonrojó al recordar las flores. Estas habían llegado con una carta de una bruja – que no decía su edad – que afirmaba estar total y perdidamente enamorada de él. Pensando en una posible solución, llamó en voz alta:

- ¡Kreacher!

El viejo elfo se apareció con un sonoro CRAK que sobresaltó al resto de la sala.

- Perdón – les dijo Harry – Kreacher, escucha, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- ¡Lo que el señor desee!

- Verás, no han dejado de llegarnos cartas de estas… ¿podrías guardarlas en algún lugar?

- Kreacher podría llevarlas a su casa, señor – dijo el elfo.

- ¿Grimmauld Place? ¿Es segura la casa? Bueno, no es mala idea… Pero no te lleves la comida. Mejor comprueba que no esté envenenada – Harry pensaba que aunque esos paquetes habían pasado por el escrutinio de magos capaces, nunca estaba de más un poco de precaución – y déjala aquí en la sala común, para que cualquiera pueda comerla.

- Así hará Kreacher, amo – el elfo se inclinó pronunciadamente.

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no hace falta que me llames así, Kreacher – dijo Harry con voz suave. – y que tampoco es necesario que te inclines.

- El señor tendrá que repetírmelo por lo menos una vez más – dijo Kreacher con algo parecido a una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Qué quiere que haga con las flores? ¿Las dejo también aquí?

Harry miró con algo de culpabilidad a Ginny, pero esta se encontraba escribiendo algo en un pergamino muy concentrada y no se enteró.

- No, mejor bájalas y repártelas entre los caídos. Muchas gracias, Kreacher. Que pases buena noche.

El elfo se volvió a inclinar y con otro chasquido, desapareció. Con él desaparecieron también las cartas, la comida y las flores.

- Este elfo cada vez me cae mejor. – comentó Ron.- Has tenido una buena idea al llamarlo.

- Oye Ginny, ¿qué haces? – le preguntó Harry a la pelirroja, que seguía inclinada sobre un pergamino.

- Escribo un artículo para el Profeta. – contestó ella rascándose con la pluma detrás de la oreja en un gesto muy similar al de Ron. Los demás la miraron con asombro. – Sobre los elfos domésticos y los centauros que participaron en la batalla – se explicó ella mientras seguía escribiendo. – Estoy incluyendo incluso a los habitantes de la laguna, pues he oído que participaron a su manera, ahogando a unos cuantos mortífagos. Veréis, no me hizo ni pizca de gracia lo que me dijo Skeeter antes, y decidí que podía darle un escarmiento en su propio terreno. En los próximos días habrá cientos de noticias sobre ti, Harry, y sobre la batalla, pero quería asegurarme de que las otras razas también reciben reconocimiento. Mmm, creo que con esto ya está. Leedlo y decirme qué os parece.

Les entregó el pergamino y los tres amigos se inclinaron sobre la mesa para leerlo. Estaba escrito con fuego y pasión, con cierta melancolía, rabia y aires revolucionarios. También incluía ciertos reproches al periodismo que había tenido lugar en los últimos meses. A Harry le encantó.

- ¡Está genial! – dijo Ron, sonriendo a su hermana con orgullo.

- Sí, está muy bien – sonrió también Hermione. – Me alegro que se te ocurriera hacer algo así.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se inclinó sobre Ginny y le dio un apasionado beso, sin importarle que estuvieran a la vista de los curiosos de la sala común.

- Vaya, creo que debería escribir más a menudo – dijo ella cuando se separaron.

- Deberías – la animó Harry – se te da muy bien.

- Oye, ¿por qué has puesto que te llamas J. K. Rowling? – preguntó Ron, aun mirando el pergamino, como decidido a no ver cómo su hermana pequeña se liaba con su mejor amigo.

- Es un pseudónimo – contestó ella – Prefiero mantener mi anonimato.

- ¿Pero esto no se trataba de darle un escarmiento a Skeeter?

- Bueno, no se trata solo de eso. Y no hace falta que ella se entere de quién escribió este artículo.

- Oye, y ¿cómo vas a hacer para que te lo publiquen? – preguntó Harry.

- Se lo mandaré a Katy Bell. Tiene un tío que trabaja en _El Profeta _(o por lo menos lo hacía antes del régimen de Voldemort) y ella misma ha escrito algún artículo para el _Quisquilloso _cuando vosotros estabais fuera. También participó alguna vez en el programa de Pottervigilancia con Lee. Hablé con ella antes y me dijo que le enviara lo que escribiese y que ella se encargaría de que lo publicasen.

- No sabía que Katy quisiera ser reportera – comentó Hermione.

En ese momento se abrió el hueco del cuadro y apareció Neville. Cuando los vió les saludó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo vais?

Neville se dejó caer en un sillón a su lado. Tenía la cara y las manos sucias de tierra.

- Estoy reventado. Llevo toda la tarde trabajando con la profesora Sprout para poner un poco de orden en los invernaderos. ¡Aquello es un caos!

- ¿Tú también te quedarás unos días en el castillo? – preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda. Mi abuela marchó para casa, porque quiere poner un poco de orden allí, ya sabéis, por esto de que tuvo que huir y tal, pero dice que hago bien en quedarme. – les sonrió con orgullo.

- Bueno – suspiró Harry levantándose – creo que iré a acostarme. Mañana hay mucho que hacer.

- Yo también debería. – dijo Neville levantándose también – Tengo unas ganas de darme una ducha y quitarme de encima toda esta tierra… Además, tengo que estar recuperado para la reunión del ED de mañana.

- Yo enviaré esto y también iré a dormir – añadió Ginny alzando la carta ya sellada con su artículo. – Ron, ¿puedo utilizar a Pig?

- Sí, claro – dijo este. Al ver que Harry le observaba, como preguntándole si subía con ellos a dormir, miró a Hermione y se le pusieron un poco rojas las orejas – Eeh, yo os alcanzo en un momento.

Harry sonrió para sí. Supuso lo que Ron querría hablar con Hermione, pero decidió no decirles nada. Se despidió de Ginny con un beso. Estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras cuando se volvió a abrir el hueco del retrato y por él entraron George y Lee Jordan.

- Ah, Lee – saludó Harry. - ¿Tienes un momento? Quería comentarte una idea…

-Fin Capítulo 2-

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Tras semanas de exámenes, ¡he aquí el segundo capítulo!_

_En primero lugar, muchas gracias a la persona que me envió ese review anónimo tan sumamente halagador, si estás leyendo esto, que sepas que tu comentario me dio ánimos para escribir este segundo capítulo incluso cuando tenía que estudiar para los exámenes. También tengo que decir que me hizo mucha ilusión ver que uno de vosotr s me había añadido a su lista de favoritos y me seguía. De corazón, ¡gracias! (Lo sé, suena muy ñoño, pero es la primera vez que publico un fanfic , así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta)_

_Y ahora, algunas cosillas de la historia:_

_Como es natural, estoy introduciendo nuevos personajes, pero a la vez intento usar los que ya están ahí (que son muchos), como el caso del director del Profeta. El problema de hacer esto es que no tengo ni idea de cómo es el personaje realmente, pues apenas tenemos una referencia en los libros, así que puede ocurrir que ese personaje que yo usé ya estuviera muerto, se hubiera dedicado a la cría de dragones o se hubiera mudado a las islas Canarias. Aun así, como siempre, espero que os guste._

_Otra cosa: en el capítulo anterior comenté algunas de las cosas que pasarían. Se me olvidó aclarar que dichas cosas no tenían por qué pasar en este capítulo, ni en el tercero… ni siquiera que fueran a pasar cronológicamente, solo que están en mi cabeza y que formarán parte de la historia._

_Por último, como espero que estéis notando, estoy haciendo aparecer por ahí varios personajes poco importantes de los libros. Si alguien tiene algún especial interés por que salga algún personaje, puede decírmelo en un review, y yo ¡intentaré meterlo por ahí!_

_Eeeeen fin, ya os di bastante la tabarra. ¡Nos leemos!_

_TintaInvisible_


	3. Una historia que contar

**Capítulo 3: Una historia que contar**

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó temprano. Ron roncaba sonoramente en su cama, y Harry decidió bajar sin él a desayunar. La noche anterior no le había oído subir a acostarse, y seguro que le había costado dormirse.

Los pasillos estaban tranquilos, y pudo bajar hasta el Gran Comedor sin contratiempos. Le pareció que casi todos los que estaban allí tan temprano eran empleados del Ministerio, juntos en pequeños grupos, planeando las actividades del día. Le alegró comprobar que no había periodistas a la vista.

Kingsley se encontraba en la mesa de los profesores, conversando con Helena y la profesora McGonagall. Al ver a Harry le señaló el periódico que tenía en las manos (la edición de esa mañana de _El Profeta_) y luego le hizo un signo de aprobación. Harry adivinó que la primicia que le había dado a Rita Skeeter aparecía en primera plana. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque nadie se había dirigido a él, casi todos le seguían con la mirada.

Cuando se preguntaba si debería ir hasta donde estaba Kingsely y pedirle que le dejara el periódico, entró Ginny en el Gran Comedor con un ejemplar en la mano. Fue hacia él con los ojos brillantes.

Harry sintió cómo su corazón latía más fuerte al ver acercarse a la pelirroja. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos! Quiso tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, pero se contuvo, consciente de que seguía siendo el blanco de todas las miradas.

Ginny se dejó caer en el banco a su lado, extendiendo el periódico ante ellos. Una gran fotografía suya cubría la mayor parte de la portada. Era la que le había tomado Bozo en las puertas de roble el día anterior. En ella, Harry parpadeaba ante los flashes y se cubría los ojos con una mano. No era una fotografía muy buena, pero era la única que habían podido conseguir. En una esquina aparecía la foto que le habían echo durante su cuarto curso para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Al pie rezaba "Antes y después: la madurez que da una guerra (página 5)".

Pero no era eso lo que quería enseñarle Ginny. Ni tampoco el artículo de Rita Skeeter. Abrió el periódico por la séptima página y se volvió hacia él, sonriente. En ella aparecía el artículo que había escrito la noche anterior.

-¡Lo han publicado!

- ¡Sí! No pensé que lo pudieran incluir en la edición de esta mañana.

- Bueno, no me extraña. Es un artículo muy bueno.

Harry se fijó que, aunque ese artículo llevaba una foto de los jardines del castillo, no aparecía ninguna de las criaturas que se mencionaban. Se imaginó que habría sido imposible para los editores el conseguir fotos de los centauros o de los elfos domésticos, y la verdad es que no creía que a ninguna de esas criaturas les hiciera ninguna gracia posar ante una cámara.

- Creo que influyó el hecho de que da muchos detalles de lo que ha sucedido durante la batalla – comentó Ginny mientras seguía ojeando el periódico. – Kingsley aun no ha dado una versión oficial, y seguro que espera a mañana antes de hacerlo. Lo único que ha comunicado es una lista de los mortífagos en busca y captura, y otra de fallecidos.

Le tembló la voz al decir eso último. Harry fingió que no se había dado cuenta, pero le cogió una mano y se la apretó.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar se acercaron hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde Kingsley se había levantado y se disponía a dejar el Gran Comedor. Harry le comentó que quería hablar con él, con la profesora McGonagall y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix esa mañana si era posible.

- Por supuesto – dijo Kingsley de inmediato. – Tan solo dame un poco de tiempo para reunirnos en el despacho del director. Podemos vernos allí dentro de una hora.

- Dentro de una hora está bien – contestó Harry. – Tenía que hacer algo más esta mañana de todas formas.

Se despidieron y Harry guió a Ginny por un pasadizo oculto detrás de un tapiz.

- ¿Qué más tienes que hacer esta mañana? – le preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

Harry giró entonces por un corredor desierto, poco iluminado, sin cuadros, y que sabía no se utilizaba muy a menudo y la cogió entre sus brazos, besándola con pasión.

- Darte los buenos días.

Harry pudo adivinar entre la penumbra la sonrisa de Ginny antes de inclinarse para volver a besarla.

* * *

Hermione se observó con detenimiento en el espejo. No solía darle mucha importancia a su aspecto, pero ese día en concreto se esmeró especialmente a la hora de peinarse. Le entraron ganas de pedirle a Parvati (que había decidido quedarse en el castillo para ayudar en lo que pudiera, como casi todos los miembros del ED) un poco de maquillaje, pero se contuvo: seguro que Ron prefería que fuera natural. Se sonrojó solo de pensar en Ron. Ay, después de tantos años… Parecía mentira que, después de tanto tira y afloja, estuvieran juntos. Pese a la muerte y destrucción que les rodeaban, Hermione no podía evitar sentirse flotar cada vez que pensaba en el pelirrojo. Casi se sentía culpable por sentir tanta dicha. Casi.

Rememoró lo que habían hablado la noche anterior mientras se acababa de peinar unos mechones rebeldes. Bueno, no habían hablado tanto… Al principio se habían comportado como dos extraños. Tímidos e inseguros. Pero entonces, de alguna forma, Hermione había acabado en sus brazos, besándole como había soñado tantas veces que haría. Sintió la necesidad de correr en su busca para volver a quedar atrapada en su abrazo. Decidió que su pelo no podría presentar mejor aspecto sin recurrir a lociones para alisarlo, y corrió escaleras abajo.

Se lo encontró antes de lo que esperaba: estaba en la sala común, mirando pensativo por la ventana. Lo estudió con detenimiento antes de acercársele: estaba más alto y delgado que nunca, lo que le daba un aspecto desgarbado. Su mirada parecía triste, pero cuando sintió su presencia y se volvió, sus ojos azules chispearon. Una gran sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

Se puso rojo, y de nuevo la timidez pareció interponerse entre ellos. Pero Hermione decidió que ya habían pasado por la etapa de no decirse lo que sentían… Así que se acercó mucho a él y le acarició una mejilla. Ron reaccionó entonces acercándola más a él con un brazo y dándole un suave beso en los labios… y luego otro más profundo.

Tardaron un rato en separarse. Ron seguía colorado.

- Buenos días – le dijo Hermione, radiante.

- Sí que lo son – le contestó él. Sonrió con aire travieso - ¿No habrás visto por casualidad a mi novia, no? Es la bruja más asombrosa que conozco. Es guapísima, inteligentísima, y ha fundado un club de fans de los elfos domésticos.

Hermione le dio un golpe juguetón a la par que se sonrojaba ella también. Su _novia_. Qué bien sonaba. El día anterior, cuando ya se despedían, Ron la había retenido en el último momento y le había preguntado, con las orejas al rojo vivo:

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella no le había contestado… de palabra. Le había sonreído y le había dado un beso prolongado. A continuación había subido por las escaleras, deteniéndose un instante para mirarle y sonreírle una vez más.

- No, no la he visto, pero quizás tú si hayas visto a mi novio: es alto, pecoso, y se cree muy gracioso.

- Creo que le he oído decir que tenía hambre y quería bajar a desayunar.

- Será mejor entonces que me vaya a buscarlo al Gran Comedor.

Sonriéndose como los jóvenes enamorados que eran, abandonaron juntos la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Oyó murmullos al otro lado de la puerta. Bien. Con un poco de suerte ya estarían todos allí. Picó y abrió la puerta. Sintió que retrocedía en el tiempo dos días, cuando los antiguos directores le volvieron a dedicar una ovación al verlo entrar. Pero esta vez el despacho (que había sido reparado casi en su totalidad) no estaba vacío.

- ¡Harry, muchacho!¡Qué alegría verte en pie! – Slughorn, el más cercano a la puerta, fue el primero en levantarse de un salto y estrecharle con ímpetu la mano. Detrás de él se encontraban Flitwich, Sprout, el señor Weasley, Kingsley y, al otro lado de la mesa del director, McGonagall.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has descansado bien?

- Sí, gracias.

- ¡…magnífico, Harry! ¡Sencillamente magnífico!

Harry sintió como enrojecía ante tantas sonrisas y ojos chispeantes de orgullo y admiración.

- ¡Señores! Dejémosle respirar –la voz de la profesora McGonagall acalló un poco los aplausos, aunque uno de los retratos siguió entonando una cancioncilla de celebración. La profesora rodeó la mesa y cogió a Harry de las manos, apretándoselas fuerte. – Creo que hablo en nombre de todos los presentes (e incluso de toda la comunidad mágica) al decir que no tengo palabras para describir lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Harry conocía a la profesora McGonagall desde los once años, y sabía que era parca en halagos, por lo que imaginó hasta qué punto sentía lo que decía. La profesora lo miraba con unos ojos profundos, llenos de alivio, alegría y orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo de una honda tristeza. Harry le devolvió el apretón con cariño.

- Muchas gracias profesora, pero usted sabe que hay gente que merece esas palabras tanto como yo.

- Siempre tan humilde – dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwich con su voz chillona.

- Ven Harry, siéntate aquí. Hablemos – la profesora hizo aparecer una silla del aire, y los demás volvieron a sus respectivos sitios. Harry dudó un momento al sentarse junto al señor Weasley.

- Señor Weasley, yo…

- No hace falta que digas nada, Harry – le cortó el hombre. Se le veía cansado y con el aspecto de haber envejecido diez años en dos días, pero sonrió sinceramente al joven. – Lo sé.

- Eres muy oportuno, Harry – dijo Kingsley. – Acabamos de reunirnos. No he llamado a más miembros de la Orden porque supuse que preferías hablar con poca gente.

- Pero ni Horace, ni Filius ni yo pertenecemos a la Orden. – apuntó la profesora Sprout.

Slughorn la miró con reproche. Él también se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no querría perderse esa reunión por nada del mundo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Le he pedido a Kingsley que os llamara expresamente. Quiero que los jefes de casa de Hogwarts estén enterados de lo que cuente aquí.

Hizo una pausa y los miró uno a uno fijamente, hasta detenerse en el profesor de pociones. Tenía un interés especial en que Slughorn estuviera presente. Éste se sintió un poco amedrentado ante el escrutinio del joven.

- Hay algunas cosas que quiero saber, otras que tengo que contar, y algunas otras que espero que se lleven a cabo. – todos notaron el tono de autoridad con el que dijo lo último, pero nadie rechistó. – En primer lugar quería saber cómo están las cosas ahora mismo, tanto dentro como fuera del castillo. Tengo entendido que Hogwarts está siendo utilizada como base del ministerio.

- Será por poco tiempo – contestó Kingsley – Aún quedan algunas facciones del Ministerio que nos está costando controlar, pero en dos días como mucho empezaremos a reinstalarnos en la sede original. La mayoría de los mortífagos que participaron en la batalla están muertos o retenidos.

- ¿Dónde? ¿No será en Azkaban, verdad?

- No, no, Azkaban va a tener que ser remodelada antes de volver a ser una prisión fiable. De momento se ha habilitado una prisión muggle con fuertes medidas mágicas y no mágicas para los prisioneros.

- ¿Y los que huyeron? ¿y los demás mortífagos que no vinieron a Hogwarts?

- Están siendo perseguidos. El país entero se ha levantado para revelarse en su contra una vez corrió la noticia de que Voldemort había sido vencido de una vez por todas.

- Desgraciadamente, los más astutos sabrán esconderse, y si consiguen reagruparse y aunque sepan que llevan las de perder, pueden ser peligrosos. – intervino el señor Weasley.

- Pero antes de que puedan reorganizarse tendremos suficiente tiempo para poner las cosas en su sitio – afirmó la profesora Sprout con firmeza. Flitwich secundó su opinión agitando con fuerza su cabeza.

- Para ello hemos dividido nuestras fuerzas mayoritariamente en cinco partes: la primera está reconquistando el Ministerio, otra está vigilando a los mortífagos cautivos y recopilando información sobre sus crímenes para cuando vayan a juicio, otra está en San Mungo protegiéndolo de posibles ataques y ayudando con los heridos que no dejan de llegar, la cuarta está diseminada por el país, persiguiendo a los mortífagos más peligrosos y procurando ,en la medida de lo posible, que no se viole el Estatuto del Secreto (aunque dadas las circunstancias, eso es lo menos nos preocupa), y la última está aquí, en Hogwarts. – explicó Kingsley.

Harry se dio cuenta de que por una vez, parecía que le hablaban de igual a igual, y no se habían detenido a cuestionar hasta qué punto debían contarle. _Ya era hora_, pensó.

- Nuestro principal propósito en Hogwarts es proporcionar un lugar seguro a todos aquellos que lo necesiten. – prosiguió la profesora McGonagall. – Los participantes en la batalla y aquellos que han perdido a sus familiares deben saber que aquí tienen un sitio en el que sentirse a salvo.

- Por supuesto, también nos preocupa la reconstrucción del castillo. – dijo Flitwich con pesar.

Todos miraron por la ventana. Desde allí se alcanzaban a ver los restos de la torre de Astronomía, la más castigada por las maldiciones de los mortífagos. Esa zona del castillo estaba semiderruida. A Harry se le encogió el corazón, y al mirar a los demás se dio cuenta de que a todos les sucedía lo mismo.

- ¿Volverá a abrir el colegio? – susurró, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- Por supuesto. – afirmó Sprout.

- ¡Sin ninguna duda! – Flitwich agitó un puño con decisión.

- Es probable que estemos un poco justos de tiempo para reabrirlo en septiembre– añadió la profesora McGonagall – pero haremos lo que podamos.

- ¿Aceptará entonces definitivamente el cargo de directora, Minerva? – preguntó Kingsley, como retomando una conversación anterior.

- Será un honor. – contestó esta, y dirigió su mirada al retrato situado detrás suyo, donde un Albus Dumbledore sonriente le guiñó un ojo. – Pero necesitaremos profesores nuevos. Un año más el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras queda vacante, y será difícil conseguir un profesor para una asignatura que parece que lleva años maldita.

- Ya no lo estará. – dijo Harry de pronto. Todos lo miraron. – El puesto lleva maldito desde que Tom Riddle ocuparlo y el profesor Dumbledore le rechazó.

- ¿Quién-tú-sabes quiso ser profesor en Hogwarts? – preguntó Slughorn asombrado.

- Sí – afirmó Harry. – Se lo contaré ahora con más detalle.

- Yo estaba al tanto – dijo la profesora McGonagall – pero nunca había caído en la cuenta de que era desde entonces que arrastramos esta racha. Espero que tengas razón y con su muerte nos duren algo más los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aparte de eso, si voy a ser la directora, necesitaremos a un nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, aunque estoy dispuesta a ocupar el puesto hasta que encontremos a un sustituto.

- Y también hará falta un profesor para Estudios Muggles. – señaló Sprout con pesar.

- Por supuesto, los cambios que hemos sufrido este año se desharán. Volverá a ser una asignatura optativa y…

- ¿Sabes Minerva? Creo que ese aspecto en particular no deberíamos cambiarlo. – dijo Kingsley. Todos lo miraron sin comprender. – Los muggles son más numerosos que los magos, nos rodean, se entremezclan con nuestras vidas. Todo mago que se precie debería ser capaz de relacionarse con ellos. Y tal vez si se les conoce algo más, las creencias de que los magos son una raza superior dejarán de estar a la orden del día.

Todos pensaron en sus palabras, haciendo gestos de conformidad.

- Pero, ¿y los hijos de muggles? – preguntó McGonagall. – Ellos no necesitarían esas clases.

- Bueno, no lo sé. Solo digo que es una idea que se puede estudiar.

- Se hablará con el consejo escolar. – prometió la directora. Se volvió hacia Harry – Y bien, Harry, ¿qué más querías saber?

El joven se dio cuenta de que en realidad se moría de ganas por escuchar sus explicaciones, pero que se estaba conteniendo para satisfacer sus deseos.

- He oído que se va a llevar a cabo un funeral por todos los caídos en la batalla aquí en Hogwarts. ¿Se enterrarán aquí también?

Notó cómo el señor Weasley se encogía a su lado.

- Lo harán todas las familias que lo deseen. Se está habilitando una zona para ello, a medio camino entre el colegio y Hosmeade.

Harry asintió con conformidad.

- Ahora voy a explicarles lo que Hermione, Ron y yo hemos estado haciendo estos últimos meses.

La atmósfera de la sala cambió. Los retratos enmudecieron, y los que estaban en la habitación contuvieron el aliento con expectación. El gran misterio, al fin desvelado.

- Tom Ryddle era el hijo de un muggle, llamado como él mismo, y una bruja llamada Mérope Gaunt.

Si a alguno de los presentes le sorprendió cómo empezó a narrar su historia, lo disimuló.

- Esta última pertenecía a una casta de magos de sangre pura que descendía del propio Salathar Slytherin. Sin embargo, para conservar una línea de sangre pura, a menudo habían tenido que casarse entre primos, con lo que fueron en decadencia. El abuelo materno de Voldemort, Sorvolo Gaunt vivía recluido en una casa vieja y entre tal grado de suciedad que parecía imposible que nadie pudiera vivir allí. Tuvo dos hijos: Mérope y Morfin. Dudo que ninguno de los tres asistiera nunca a Hogwarts. Lo único que conservaban de su legado era la capacidad de hablar pársel y dos reliquias familiares: un anillo con el escudo de armas de la familia Peverell y un guardapelo con el emblema de Slytherin. Mérope se enamoró de un muggle apuesto y adinerado, hijo de los señores de las tierras que los rodeaban, pero su padre y su hermano no podían tolerar ese insulto a su pureza de sangre. Ambos fueron enviados a Azkaban por atacar a muggles y por resistirse a los enviados del Ministerio. Mérope aprovechó la ocasión para huir de la casa familiar (con el guardapelo de Slytherin) y embrujar a Tom Ryddle sénior para que huyera y se casara con ella. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando Mérope ya estaba embarazada de Voldemort, su marido la abandonó, y la mujer se quedó sola y sin dinero. Malvendió el guardapelo, pero aún así llegó en condiciones críticas al orfanato muggle donde dio a luz. Murió a las pocas horas, después de dar un nombre a su hijo.

"Así pues, Voldemort creció en un orfanato sin saber que era un mago ni de donde procedía, pero teniendo más control sobre su poder que la mayoría de los jóvenes magos. Podía hablar con las serpientes, mover objetos con la mente y aterrorizar a sus compañeros de orfanato. Así fue como lo encontró Dumbledore cuando fue a buscarlo para ofrecerle una plaza en Hogwarts cuando cumplió once años. Quizá fue por eso que Dumbledore fue el único profesor que supo ver más allá del joven adulador, prometedor mago en el que se convirtió Tom Ryddle en los años siguientes.

"Lo cierto es que Voldemort supo cómo comportarse en el colegio de cara a la sociedad, pero ya entonces empezó a reclutar seguidores y a interesarse por los secretos más oscuros de la magia, pues fue en Hogwarts donde aprendió qué eran y cómo se hacían Horrocruxes.

Harry observó con atención el efecto que tenían sus palabras. Los retratos de las paredes seguían guardando un silencio absoluto, pero ellos ya conocían esa historia. Sin embargo, lo que más le interesaba a Harry era saber cuántos de los allí presentes sabían lo que era un Horrocrux. Slughorn dio un respingo, por supuesto. La profesora McGonagall apretaba los labios hasta formar una delgada línea, Kingsley había alzado mucho las cejas en ademán sorprendido, como si de repente comprendiera muchas cosas, y el profesor Flitwich había pegado tal bote que había estado a punto de caerse de la silla de la impresión. La profesora Sprout y el señor Weasley parecían ser los únicos que desconocían el concepto de Horrocrux.

- Horrocruxes… los mencionaste justo antes de derrotar a Voldemort. – dijo el señor Weasley pensativo.

- Así es. – continuó narrando Harry. – Los horrocruxes son objetos en los que un mago tenebroso guarda un trozo de su alma. Gracias a ellos, si alguien destruye su cuerpo, como una parte de su alma permanece intacta dentro del horrocrux, el mago permanece con vida, si es que se le puede llamar vida a una existencia tan mísera. La única manera de matar a ese mago definitivamente es destruir sus horrocruxes antes de acabar con su persona.

- ¿Horrocruxes? ¿En plural? – la profesora McGonagall se tapaba la boca con la mano, horrorizada. Harry asintió.

- Voldemort descubrió lo que eran, y en su afán por alcanzar la inmortalidad, creó su primer Horrocrux cuando aun estaba en el colegio. Para separar una parte de tu alma hay que cometer un asesinato. Su primera víctima (por lo menos hasta donde yo sé) fue Myrtle, convertida ahora en Myrtle _la Llorona_.

- ¿Pero Myrtle no había sido atacada por el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos? – preguntó Kingsley.

- ¿Y quién soltó al monstruo, instándole a atacar a los hijos de muggles? Voldemort. Era un mago muy inteligente, descubrió la Cámara Secreta e intentó cumplir lo que él consideraba su deber como heredero de Slytherin. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de su primera víctima, las autoridades pretendían cerrar el colegio, y Tom Ryddle no estaba dispuesto a volver al orfanato muggle. Por ello cerró la Cámara e inculpó a Hagrid de lo sucedido. Hagrid fue expulsado, y únicamente Dumbledore creyó en su inocencia.

- ¡Pero Hagrid guardaba un monstruo dentro del castillo! – dijo Slughorn, cada vez más nervioso. Parecía temer que Harry contara en cualquier momento que él había hablado con Voldemort sobre Horrocruxes.

- Sí – concedió Harry – Hagrid guardaba la cría de una acromántula, a la que llamó Aragog, – esta vez, incluso los personajes de los cuadros parecieron sorprendidos – pero ésta nunca salió del cajón donde la guardaba Hagrid hasta que huyó al bosque prohibido. Por órdenes de Hagrid, no atacó nunca a un ser humano, y sus descendientes también respetaron a Hagrid hasta la muerte de Aragog.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? – preguntó Slughorn.

- Nos lo contó Aragog mismo cuando en nuestro segundo curso Ron y yo fuimos en busca de pruebas que exculparan a Hagrid. Pero ese no es el tema – se apresuró a decir Harry al ver que iban a hacerle más preguntas. – Lo importante es que Voldemort utilizó el asesinato de Myrtle para crear su primer Horrocrux: el diario de Tom Ryddle, donde guardó una imagen de sí mismo a sus dieciséis años, con sus conocimientos sobre cómo abrir de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos. Más adelante, Voldemort le confió ese diario a Lucius Malfoy para que se lo guardara en lugar seguro, y para que lo pusiera en movimiento cuando él se lo ordenara. Sin embargo, Voldemort desapareció, y Malfoy actuó por su cuenta: puso el diario en manos de Ginny Weasley cuando esta tenía once años e iba a comenzar su estancia en Hogwarts. El trozo de alma que vivía en el diario poseyó a Ginny y volvió a abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. Pero los planes no salieron como Tom Ryddle hubiera deseado: yo mismo me enfrenté al monstruo de Slytherin (un basilisco), y, con ayuda de Fawkes, lo maté y destruí el diario utilizando uno de los colmillos de la bestia.

"Pero ese no fue el único Horrocrux que Voldemort creó: pretendía dividir su cuerpo en siete partes, es decir, crear seis horrocruxes.

Kingsley soltó un silbido de sorpresa. El profesor Flitwich se cayó de la silla. El profesor Slughorn sudaba copiosamente.

- Voldemort estaba muy interesado en conocer sus orígenes. Decepcionado al descubrir que su padre era un muggle, se lanzó en la búsqueda de su familia materna. Sorvolo Gaunt ya había muerto, pero Morfin, una vez liberado de Azkaban, había vuelto a la casa paterna, conservando aún el anillo de los Peverell. Allí lo encontró malviviendo Voldemort. Allí descubrió sus orígenes. Mató a su padre y a sus abuelos paternos e hizo que Morfin cargara con la culpa. Su tío murió tiempo después en Azkaban, y nadie sospechó nunca del prefecto, Premio Anual y Premio a los Servicios Especiales al Colegio Tom Ryddle, ni sospechó que hubiera creado un segundo horrocrux con el asesinato de su padre, utilizando el anillo. Todos esperaban grandes cosas de él, así que muchos se sintieron decepcionados al saber que su primer trabajo era de dependiente en la tienda de Borkin y Burkes. Sin embargo, pocos saben que primero intentó conseguir trabajo como profesor en Hogwarts, pero el director de entonces, Armando Dippet, lo consideró demasiado joven y le dijo que volviera unos años más tarde.

- ¡Y menos mal que lo hice! ¡Ese degenerado hubiera…! – el retrato de Armando Dippet fue acallado por los siseos de sus compañeros.

- Tom – continuó Harry – no duró mucho como dependiente. Solo lo suficiente para descubrir qué había sido del guardapelo de Slytherin que su madre había vendido para sobrevivir. Lo encontró en manos de una descendiente de Hufflepuff, Hepzibah Smith. Se hizo con él, así como con una reliquia que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff, una copa con su emblema. Una vez más, nadie sospechó de él cuando encontraron a Hepzibah muerta, y culparon a su elfina doméstica, que ya era mayor y parecía haber cometido un desliz a la hora de preparar el té.

"Después de eso, Voldemort viajó por el mundo, interesándose por las artes oscuras, y cuando regresó casi nadie lo reconoció como el muchacho que había sido Tom Ryddle. Volvió a intentar hacerse con el cargo de profesor en Hogwarts, pero el director ya era Dumbledore, y como os imagináis, no iba a permitirlo. Por aquel entonces ya tenía a su grupo de mortífagos. A Bellatrix Lestrange le encomendó el cuidado de la copa de Hufflepuff, que como os habréis imaginado, había convertido en horrocrux.

"Entonces comenzó la guerra.

Llegados a ese punto, todos parecían esperar que Harry siguiera hablando de esa guerra y de más detalles de Voldemort, pero no.

- Por aquellos tiempos, Dumbledore necesitaba un nuevo profesor de Adivinación, aunque no sentía mucha inclinación por la asignatura. Fue a entrevistar a Cabeza de Puerco a Sylbil Trelawney, descendiente de una famosa adivina, pero se llevó una decepción. Sin embargo, cuando estaba despidiéndose de ella, la profesora Trelawney entró en trance y dictó una verdadera profecía:

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

El señor Weasley lo miraba ahora con los ojos muy abiertos, horrorizado, y a Harry le pareció ver una lágrima en las mejillas de la profesora Sprout.

- En el bar hubo alguien que oyó parte de esa profecía (solo parte porque se le descubrió a tiempo). Severus Snape no pudo decirle a su entonces señor Voldemort que correría peligro si se enfrentaba al niño descrito por la profecía, porque no había oído la parte de " él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…". Al enterarse de la profecía, Voldemort decidió cortar por lo sano y matar al niño que podría vencerle antes de que fuera mayor. Decidió ir a matarme, a mí y a toda mi familia.

"Fue entonces cuando Snape se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había lanzado a Voldemort contra los Potter… contra Lily, de la que llevaba enamorado toda su vida. Así pues, fue esa la razón de que se pasara a nuestro bando. A partir de ese momento, Severus Snape fue un espía doble a las órdenes de Dumbledore, aunque no dejó de pedirle a Voldemort que no matara a Lily Potter.

"Los Potter se protegieron, pero fueron traicionados por Peter Pettigrew (quien por cierto, está muerto). Voldemort se presentó en casa de los Potter el 31 de octubre. Mis padres ni siquiera tenían las varitas cuando se enfrentaron a él. Primero mató a mi padre, y luego vino a por mí. Le dijo a mi madre que se apartara, pues no consideraba necesario matarla a ella también, pero ella no lo hizo. Fue su sacrificio el que me salvó la vida, actuando como un escudo. El hechizo que estaba destinado a matarme rebotó contra Voldemort y lo arrancó de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, debido a los cinco horrocruxes que por entonces había creado – sí, le faltaba uno por hacer, creo que esperaba crearlo utilizando mi muerte – no murió, sino que se convirtió en algo apenas más vivo que una sombra. Y huyó, huyó a los bosques de Albania…

"Años más tarde, por esos bosques se encontró con un profesor de Hogwarts, Quirrel, y corrompió su alma, obligándole a robar la piedra filosofal para así recuperar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Quirrel falló, y no fue hasta tres años más tarde que consiguió regresar a la vida, utilizando un conjuro de magia negra en el que necesitaba los huesos de su padre, la carne de un vasallo (Colagusano) y la sangre de un enemigo… la mía.

"Por aquella época, Dumbledore ya sospechaba que Voldemort había utilizado horrocruxes para sobrevivir a la maldición asesina que se volvió contra él, así que dedicó la mayoría de sus esfuerzos a encontrar y destruir los restantes horrocruxes (el diario ya estaba destruido).

"A principios del curso anterior, Dumbledore encontró el anillo escondido en las ruinas de la casa de los Gaunt. Logró destruirlo utilizando la espada de Godric Gryffindor, que tenía imbuido veneno de basilisco, una de las pocas sustancias lo bastante mortíferas para destruir un horrocrux. Pero antes de ello le alcanzó una de las maldiciones que había colocado Voldemort para proteger el anillo, y es esa maldición la que le hizo que su mano pareciera muerta… y la que lo iba envenenando poco a poco. Severus Snape consiguió ralentizar el avance de la maldición, pero Dumbledore sabía que no le quedaba más de un año de vida. Por eso empezó a darme clases particulares, en las que me contó todo lo que había aprendido sobre Voldemort y sus horrocruxes.

- Pero, ¿por qué no nos lo dijo a ninguno de nosotros? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall. - ¿Acaso no confiaba en la Orden? ¿Por qué cargarte con esa misión?

- Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore confiaba plenamente en la Orden, pero era un secreto demasiado importante. Cuanta más gente supiera que sabía de la existencia de los Horrocruxes, más probable era que llegara a oídos de Voldemort que habían descubierto su secreto. Si hubiera sido ese el caso, todo se habría complicado mucho. Y ya era bastante difícil…

- Aun así, ¿por qué a ti? – siguió preguntando la profesora McGonagall. A Harry le era difícil responder a esas preguntas, pues se las había planteado él muchas veces a lo largo de su misión. Así que siguió con su historia.

- Dumbledore me contó más o menos lo que os acabo de contar ahora. Resumiendo, que Voldemort había creado seis Horrocruxes, de los cuales el diario y el anillo ya habían sido destruidos, y que quedaban cuatro restantes. Uno de ellos debía ser la copa (por aquél entonces no sabía que Voldemort se la hubiera dejado a Bellatrix para que la custodiara), otro el guardapelo, otro la serpiente (Dumbledore siempre había tenido dudas sobre el comportamiento de _Nagini_) y el último suponía que sería un objeto relacionado con Gryffindor o Ravenclaw.

- ¡Por eso me preguntaste por la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw! – gritó el profesor Flitwich.

- ¡Por eso entraste en la torre de Ravenclaw en vez de en la de Gryffindor! – repuso la profesora McGonagall.

- Y por eso le dijiste a Neville que había que destruir a la serpiente. – añadió el señor Weasley. – Se lo retransmitió a los que estábamos en el Gran Comedor – le explicó a Harry al ver su mirada de interrogación.

- Entonces, cuando te colaste en Hogwarts hace dos noches… ¿aún quedaban dos horrocruxes por destruir? – preguntó la profesora Sprout.

- No, la verdad es que quedaba alguno más. Pero será mejor que lo cuente por orden. – obedientemente, los allí reunidos se tragaron sus preguntas y comentarios y le miraron con expectación. – Hace un año, Dumbledore me llamó a su despacho para informarme de que creía haber encontrado el emplazamiento de otro de los horrocruxes.

- ¿El guardapelo? – dijo Kingsley. Harry asintió.

- Fue la noche en la que los mortífagos consiguieron entrar en Hogwarts. Dumbledore me llevó a una cueva cercana a una playa donde llevaban a los niños del orfanato una vez al año para que respiraran un poco. Esa cueva había sido testigo de uno de los primeros actos de crueldad de Tom Ryddle hacia sus compañeros huérfanos.

"Las sospechas de Dumbledore resultaron ser ciertas: allí había guardado Voldemort uno de sus horrocruxes.

- Entonces, ¿así os librasteis de uno más? – preguntó el profesor Slughorn.

- No. Dije que ese era el sitio donde Voldemort lo había guardado, no que estuviera allí. En la cueva había un lago, y en el centro del lago una especie de fuente con una poción. El objeto que buscábamos parecía estar en el fondo, y para retirar la poción, Dumbledore se la bebió, pues no se podía hacer otra cosa.

"Esa poción lo debilitó mucho, y os recuerdo que en aquel entonces Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo, así que cuando regresamos a Hogwarts no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Vimos la marca tenebrosa sobre la torre de Astronomía, y allí aterrizamos con dos escobas de la señora Rosmerta. Dumbledore me hizo ponerme la capa y me mandó en busca del profesor Snape, pero antes de que pudiera bajar se abrió la puerta y llegó Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore me inmovilizó con un hechizo no verbal, y Draco consiguió desarmarle. Voldemort había encomendado a Draco la misión de matar a Dumbledore (fue él quien hizo llegar el collar hechizado a manos de Katy Bell, y quien envió al profesor Slughorn la botella de hidromiel envenenada), pero una vez en la torre, con Dumbledore a su merced, Draco no fue capaz. Había empezado a bajar la varita cuando llegaron los mortífagos a la torre. Lo instigaron a que matara al director, pero Draco estaba aterrado. Entonces llegó Snape. Y mató a Dumbledore, siguiendo sus instrucciones.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el grupo. Todos recordaban aquella fatídica noche. Ahora que comprendían lo que había hecho Snape, empezaban a vislumbrar el gran sacrificio que había realizado. Kingsely carraspeó.

- ¿Y el horrocrux?

- Lo tenía Dumbledore. Se le había caído del bolsillo al caer desde la torre de Astronomía. Lo recogí, y me di cuenta de que era falso, no era más que una copia. En su interior había una nota que decía:

_Para el Señor Tenebroso._

_Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto,_

_pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien_

_descubrió su secreto._

_He robado el Horrocrux auténtico_

_y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda._

_Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,_

_cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato,_

_volverá a ser mortal._

_R.A.B_

- En aquel momento, descubrir que aquello que habíamos buscado y la razón de que Dumbledore hubiera llegado en ese estado de vuelta al castillo era falso fue un duro golpe. Pero no podía darme por vencido. Solo yo, junto con Ron y Hermione, y al parecer el tal R.A.B, conocíamos el secreto de Voldemort. Es por eso que decidimos no volver a Hogwarts, y huimos juntos el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur, cuando cayó el Ministerio.

- Y fuisteis a resguardaros en Grimmauld Place, ¿no es así? Cuando atacaron los mortífagos en la boda supusimos que no os habían atrapado porque todos parecían furiosos. – explicó el señor Weasley. – Más tarde Remus nos dijo que os había visto en el cuartel.

- No sabíamos muy bien a donde ir. – dijo Harry. – Y aunque Snape pudiera entrar en el edificio, los maleficios que había puesto Moody parecían funcionar. – hizo una pausa, como esperando que alguien le dijera que había sido una irresponsabilidad, pero nadie dijo nada, así que continuó. – Allí descubrimos quién era R.A.B. Se trataba del hermano pequeño de Sirius, Regulus Acturus Black. – de nuevo se produjeron exclamaciones de asombro entre todos los presentes, retratos incluidos. – Como sabréis, Regulus se había unido a Voldemort cuando empezó a hacerse con el poder, pero había intentado echarse atrás cuando vio lo que le pedían hacer. Todos pensaron que lo habían matado los propios mortífagos, pero no tuvieron nada que ver. Lo que ocurrió fue que Voldemort necesitaba un elfo doméstico para comprobar la seguridad que había instaurado alrededor del guardapelo, y ese elfo fue Kreacher. – Los profesores Sprout, Flitwich y Slughorn lo miraban sin enteder, pues no conocían al elfo, pero la profesora McGonagall les lanzó una mirada para que no interrumpieran el relato. – Voldemort lo llevó consigo hasta el lago de la cueva y le hizo beberse la poción para que él pudiera dejar el guardapelo y rellenar la poción. Luego se fue, dejando a Kreacher en la oscuridad, muerto de sed. Los inferi habrían acabado con él si no fuera porque su amo Regulus le llamó, y un elfo doméstico siempre debe obedecer a sus amos. Así fue como el pequeño de los Black se enteró de la existencia de los Horrocruxes, y se propuso destruirlos. Hizo que Kreacher le guiara a la cueva y una vez allí, le ordenó que cuando él se bebiera la poción, Kreacher cogiera el guardapelo, se marchara, e intentara destruirlo por todos los medios a su disposición.

- ¿Se bebió él mismo la poción? ¿No le obligó a Kreacher a beberla? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall con la voz tomada. – Parece que Regulus era mejor persona de lo que creíamos.

- Pero, ¿cómo te enteraste de todo esto? – inquirió Kingsley.

- Me lo contó el propio Kreacher.

- ¿Voluntariamente?

- Kreacher ha cambiado mucho. Hermione tiene razón cuando dice que debemos tratar a los elfos domésticos con más respeto.

- Eso te lo podrían decir los mortífagos ahora. – dijo Arthur por lo bajo. Como todos se le quedaron mirando se explicó – La mitad de los que han caído aquí en Hogwarts presentan alguna herida producida por los elfos. Gracias a ellos se les pudo reducir con rapidez en la última parte de la batalla.

- Sí, los elfos domésticos han probado ser leales y muy eficaces – añadió Kingsley. – Debido a los daños sufridos, el castillo ahora cuenta con pocas defensas mágicas, y son ellos los que nos están proporcionando vigilancia y seguridad. – Harry entendió entonces por qué la mañana anterior había encontrado la sala común vacía: un elfo había estado allí arriba escondido y vigilante. – Pero nos estamos yendo del tema.

Harry carraspeó un poco (llevaba hablando un buen rato) y prosiguió.

- Desgraciadamente para nosotros, el guardapelo que Kreacher había intentado destruir por todos los medios y había fracasado había sido tirado a la basura en la purga que se hizo en Grimmauld Place. Aun así, el elfo lo recogió y lo guardó, pero Mundungus lo robó, junto con muchas otras cosas de la casa de los Black.

- Intentamos impedir que siguiera robando– dijo Arthur con voz cansada – pero ese hombre es imposible.

- Ahora ya no importa. Le pedí a Kreacher que capturara a Mundungus y lo trajera ante mi.

- Eso explica por qué estaba tan nervioso una vez que le vi por esas fechas… Parecía muy preocupado huyendo de alguien. Y cuando me lo encontré más adelante parecía tenerte verdadero miedo, Harry. – dijo Kingsley – Lo atrapaste, ¿no?

- Kreacher me lo trajo unos días más tarde. Se resistió, pero nos contó lo que necesitábamos saber: el guardapelo se lo había entregado a un miembro del ministerio para evitar ser detenido; en ese momento, lo tenía Dolores Umbridge.

- Y por eso os colasteis en el Ministerio – el señor Weasley había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y asentía para sí – No se sabía con seguridad que hubierais sido vosotros tres, pero había muchos testigos que decían que habían visto tu _patronus_. La verdad, esa incursión vuestra nos dejó a todos un tanto desconcertados: no sabíamos a qué os dedicabais, y de repente ¡os plantáis en el Ministerio, uno de los sitios más peligrosos en el que os podíais meter, y os lleváis con vosotros a todos los hijos de muggles retenidos allí para su juicio! Era el tipo de misión heroica y suicida que podía esperarse de ti, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía mucho sentido…

- Además, os llevasteis el ojo de Moody, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kingsely. Harry asintió.

- Preparamos durante semanas un plan para conseguir el guardapelo, pero todo se complicó una vez dentro. Utilizamos la poción _multijugos_ para tomar el aspecto de miembros del Ministerio, pero nos vimos obligados a separarnos… Yo fui al despacho de Umbridge y lo registré, pero no encontré nada. Allí, al ver el ojo mágico de Moody no pude evitar sacarlo… aunque fue por culpa de eso que se dieron cuenta de que había infiltrados en el Ministerio. Entonces fui en busca de Hermione, que había tenido que bajar a la sala de juicios con Umbridge, pues se había transformado en Mafalda Hopkins.

- Ron era Relg, ¿verdad? – preguntó Arthur. – Les conozco a él y a su mujer, y ambos se encontraban muy confundidos por todo lo sucedido. Pero lo cierto es que le salvasteis la vida a ella y a muchos otros.

- Yo era Runconr - dijo Harry – Nos encontramos en el ascensor, ¿recuerdas? Yo acababa de leer en el despacho de Umbridge que te tenían bajo vigilancia, y quise advertirte, pero me temo que te lo tomaste como una amenaza.

- Supuse que sería algo así.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿conseguisteis el guardapelo? – preguntó McGonagall impaciente.

- Sí, pero al huir del Ministerio un mortífago se agarró a Hermione cuando nos desaparecíamos y creemos que consiguió ver la entrada de Grimmauld Place… así que dejó de ser un refugio seguro para nosotros.

- Fui a veros unos días más tarde – dijo Kingsley - y me encontré con la casa vacía (aunque debo decir que mucho más limpia), con signos de lucha en el vestíbulo. Kreacher era el único que estaba por allí, pero se mostraba receloso. Logré sonsacarle que os habíais marchado dos días antes y que unas horas más tarde un mortífago había intentado entrar en la casa, pero Kreacher lo expulsó. Como a mí me conocía, me dejó quedarme, y utilicé esa casa como refugio varias veces a lo largo de estos últimos meses. Estaba allí cuando recibí el mensaje de lo que ocurría en Hogwarts, y Kreacher lo oyó.

- Ojalá hubiéramos sabido que esa casa seguía siendo un lugar seguro – suspiró Harry. – porque a partir de entonces nos vimos obligados a vivir en una tienda de campaña, trasladándonos de un lugar a otro cada noche para evitar ser encontrados. No voy a dar detalles de los meses que siguieron. Fueron largos, fríos y penosos. Habíamos conseguido un Horrocrux, sí, pero no sabíamos como destruirlo y estábamos lejos de encontrar los que nos faltaban. Además, el trozo de alma que vivía dentro del guardapelo envenenaba nuestras mentes, haciéndonos más débiles y vulnerables.

"Una noche, acamparon cerca nuestro un grupo de fugitivos entre los que se encontraban Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas, otro hombre y dos duendes. Ellos no lo sabían, pero nos proporcionaron información muy valiosa. Estábamos completamente aislados de la sociedad, y gracias a ellos nos enteramos del intento de robo de la espada de Gryffindor por parte de Ginny, Neville y Luna. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que la espada de Gryffindor estaba imbuida de veneno de basilisco, una de las pocas cosas capaces de destruir un Horrocrux, y nos propusimos conseguirla.

- ¿Por eso os colasteis en Gringots? – preguntó Slughorn - ¿Os enterasteis de que el profesor Snape había guardado allí la espada e intentasteis conseguirla?

- No – repuso Harry. – Los duendes que se encontraban en ese grupo de fugitivos contaron a Ted Tonks y a Dean que la espada que Snape les había encargado guardar era falsa. Pero como no estaban contentos con el trato recibido, no consideraron necesario avisarle de ello. Así que en ese momento teníamos un Horrocrux en nuestro poder, había dos más en paradero desconocido y quedaba la serpiente, y aunque ya sabíamos cómo destruirlos, no teníamos ni idea de dónde podía estar la verdadera espada.

"En torno a Navidad hicimos una escapada a Godric's Hollow. Yo quería ver las tumbas de mis padres, y Hermione quería intentar hablar con Bathilda Glasgow. Nos habíamos enterado de que Dumbledore había vivido allí y que se conocían, y se nos ocurrió que quizá Bathilda guardara la espada por orden de Dumbledore. Nos equivocamos. En lugar de la historiadora nos encontramos con Naguini, y conseguimos escapar por los pelos.

- Cada vez encajan más cosas – dijo Kingsley – La Orden descubrió después de Navidad lo que le había ocurrido a Bathilda, pero no conseguimos entender lo que había pasado, ni quién había destruido su casa. – algunos de los presentes le lanzaron miradas ceñudas, como diciéndole que interrumpía demasiado, y Kingsley se dio cuenta – Perdón.

- Lo peor de ese encuentro fue que mi varita fue dañada, y no teníamos medios para arreglarla. Entonces, una noche, mientras estaba de guardia, vi aparecer una cierva plateada. Ese _patronus_ me guió hasta una charca congelada en cuyo fondo brillaba la espada de Gryffindor. Aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, fue Snape quien la colocó allí y quien me condujo hasta ella. Me metí en el agua para cogerla, pero llevaba el Horrocrux al cuello y casi me ahoga. Ron me salvó, me sacó del agua, y luego se sumergió él para coger la espada. Esa noche, destruyó el guardapelo y una de las partes del alma de Voldemort dejó de existir.

Los antiguos directores vitorearon de nuevo. Eran un buen público.

- ¿Y pudisteis destruirlo sin problemas? – inquirió la profesora McGonagall, intuyendo que había una parte de la historia que Harry les estaba ocultando. Harry dudó, pues había cosas que prefería guardarse para sí.

- Ron tuvo que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios interiores primero. – dijo enigmáticamente – pero no voy a hablar de ello. Lo importante es que habíamos destruido un Horrocrux y disponíamos de un medio para acabar con los siguientes, si los encontrábamos.

En ese momento, Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el guardapelo destruido, la copa de Hufflepuff y la diadema de Ravenclaw (esta última la había recuperado de entre los escombros utilizando un simple encantamiento convocador). Los puso encima de la mesa y siguió con su relato.

- Visitamos varios lugares en los que pensamos podía encontrarse algún Horrocrux más, pero no tuvimos mucha suerte.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Lovegood con los Horrocruxes? – preguntó Kingsley, adivinando lo que venía a continuación. De nuevo Harry titubeó; no quería hablar sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, y no estaba seguro de qué le pasaría al padre de Luna si les contaba cómo les había traicionado.

- Con los Horrocruxes, nada. Pero teníamos razones para creer que sabía algo de la varita de saúco, y yo sabía que Voldemort la buscaba. Esa visita tampoco nos salió como planeábamos: descubrimos que Luna había sido raptada por lo que su padre había publicado apoyándome, y éste intentó entretenernos para entregarnos a los mortífagos y que así le devolvieran a su hija.

- Encontramos al señor Lovegood en una de las celdas de Azkaban. – informó Kingsley – No estaba muy lúcido, pero aparte de preguntar por su hija, no hacía otra cosa que suplicar tu perdón.

- Aún no sé qué pensar de él – admitió Harry – Es cierto que me traicionó y puso mi vida y la de Ron y Hermione en peligro, pero también es verdad que lo hizo motivado por su miedo a perder a Luna. Me gustaría que de momento no se le juzgara por sus acciones.

De nuevo los allí presentes notaron ese deje de autoridad en la voz de Harry.

- Se hará como tú digas – aseguró Kingsley – Tú más que nadie tienes derecho a opinar sobre el tema.

- De momento, su lugar es junto a Luna. Más adelante, ya veremos. – Harry carraspeó una vez más: tenía la garganta seca de tanto hablar. La profesora McGonagall se dio cuenta e hizo aparecer una copa con zumo de calabaza. Harry bebió agradecido antes de continuar.

- Como os podéis imaginar, seguíamos bastante aislados del mundo exterior. Sabíamos de la existencia de Pottervigilancia, pero no sabíamos la contraseña para escucharlo. Alrededor de marzo, captamos por fin uno de sus programas. Escuchamos a Lee, a Lupin, a Fred y a ti, Kingsley. Fue un momento esperanzador para nosotros. Gracias a ese programa supimos que Voldemort seguía por el extranjero, y yo estaba convencido de que seguía tras la pista de la varita de saúco. Entonces cometí un error: pronuncié el nombre de Voldemort, y de inmediato apareció un grupo de carroñeros, entre los que se encontraba Greyback.

En el despacho no se oía ni un suspiro. La profesora Sprout se mordía una uña de los nevios, y el profesor Flitwich retorcía su sombrero apenas consciente de lo que hacía.

- No nos dio tiempo a levantar nuestras defensas. Nos atraparon, pero todo habría sido mucho peor de no ser por Hermione: consiguió esconder el bolsito de cuentas donde guardábamos todo lo importante (menos la espada, que quedó a la vista) y me lanzó un embrujo que hizo que se me hinchara la cara, dejándome irreconocible. Gracias a ello no tuvieron la certeza de que habían atrapado a Harry Potter, pero aún así nos llevaron a la Mansión de los Malfoy. A Dean Thomas y a un duende llamado Griphook los habían atrapado antes que a nosotros, y también los llevaron para entregarlos. Allí se encontraban Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy junto con Bellatrix. Al principio ni Lucius ni Narcisa estaban seguros de que yo fuera quien ellos creían, y cuando le pidieron a Draco que me reconociera, a mí o a mis amigos, solo les dio evasivas. Nunca me he llevado bien con Draco, y creo que ha cometido muchos errores… pero podía habernos delatado y no lo hizo.

"Sin embargo en ese momento entró Bellatrix en la habitación, y como ella nos conocía personalmente, confirmó sus sospechas. Estaban a punto de llamar a Voldemort para comunicarle nuestra captura cuando Bellatrix se fijó en la espada de Gryffindor. Se asustó, pues creyó que nos habíamos colado en Gringotts y la habíamos robado de allí (cuando nosotros sabíamos que la de Gringotts era una copia). Decidió interrogarnos antes de llamar a su señor. Nos encerró en las mazmorras, donde nos encontramos al señor Ollivander y a Luna, y retuvo a Hermione con ella para torturarla y descubrir de dónde habíamos sacado la espada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la habitación. Todos conocían las técnicas de Bellatrix, y le tenían un gran cariño a Hermione.

- Incluso bajo tortura, Hermione se inventó una historia, dijo que la espada era falsa. Mandaron a Colagusano a buscar al duende que habían atrapado los carroñeros para corroborarlo. Desde donde estábamos oímos lo que pasaba, y le dije al duende que les mintiera y les dijera que era falsa. Lo hizo, y Bellatrix, creyéndose libre de peligro, llamó a Voldemort.

"Entonces se apareció Dobby en nuestra celda.

Los tenía a todos embelesados con el relato. Harry pensó que al menos los profesores Flitwich, Sprout y Slughorn debían de estar un poco confusos, porque no dejaba de mencionar personajes que ellos no conocían, pero decidió que si tenían preguntas podían hacérselas a sus compañeros.

- Los elfos domésticos son capaces de aparecerse y desaparecerse de sitios en los que los magos no pueden. Por eso fue capaz de sacar al señor Ollivander, a Luna y a Dean de las mazmorras de la casa de los Malfoy. Ron y yo nos quedamos porque no podíamos dejar a Hermione. Arriba en el salón oyeron el ruido que hizo Dobby al desaparecerse, y enviaron a Colagusano a investigar. Ron y yo nos echamos sobre él. Estuvo a punto de ahogarme, pero entonces le recordé que me debía la vida, y Petegrew vaciló. Ese instante de vacilación bastó para que su mano plateada, la que le había dado Voldemort, se volviera contra él y le matara.

Harry no había vuelto a pensar en la muerte de Colagusano desde entonces. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que los cuatro merodeadores habían muerto, y una extraña tristeza se apoderó de él.

- Subimos al salón. Ron tenía la varita de Colagusano, y yo conseguí arrebatarle la suya a Draco, pero Bellatrix tenía a Hermione con un puñal al cuello, y de no haber sido por Dobby, nos habrían atrapado de nuevo. Dobby logró sacarnos de allí a nosotros tres y a Griphook, pero Bellatrix logró alcanzarle con el puñal. Murió en mis brazos.

Harry calló un momento, tratando de sobreponerse a sus emociones. Todos los presentes fueron conscientes del profundo vínculo que había existido entre él y el excéntrico elfo doméstico. Harry continuó, deseando acabar con su relato cuanto antes, pero consciente de que faltaba por explicar lo más difícil.

- Nos refugiamos con Bill y Fleur en las semanas siguientes. Por cómo había actuado Bellatrix, supusimos que guardaba un Horrocrux en su cámara acorazada de Gringotts. Con ayuda de Griphook, planeamos cómo colarnos en la banca mágica.

- ¿Colarse en Gringotts? – a la profesora McGonagall se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas - ¿Sin siquiera estar seguros de que allí estaba lo que buscabais?

- No teníamos ninguna otra pista. – se defendió Harry – Intentar eso era mejor que nada. Y con la ayuda de un duende que había trabajado en el banco teníamos posibilidades de conseguirlo.

- ¿Cómo lograsteis convencerá un duende de que os ayudara a asaltar Grigotts? – preguntó entonces el señor Weasley – Me consta que son muy celosos con sus secretos.

- Le convencí de que no lo hacía por interés personal. Y también prometimos entregarle la espada de Gryffindor cuando acabara todo.

- Así que os colasteis en Gringotts. – Kingsley sacudía la cabeza, mitad divertido mitad asombrado - ¿a quién se le ocurrió tomar a un dragón como ruta de escape?

- Bueno, el dragón no formaba parte del plan inicial, pero una vez dentro del banco, todo empezó a salir mal. Descubrieron nuestra presencia enseguida, pero conseguimos llegar hasta la cámara de los Lestrange y encontrar la copa de Hufflepuff. Pero al salir de ella, nos esperaban varios magos y duendes, y Griphook se unió a ellos con la espada, llamándonos ladrones. Me parece que sospechaba que no teníamos intención de devolverle la espada después del asalto, así que huyó con ella.

"Lo de huir montados en el dragón fue una idea desesperada de Hermione, pero que nos sacó de allí. El problema fue que llamamos demasiado la atención. En particular, Voldemort se dio cuenta de que habíamos robado su preciada copa.

"A partir de ese momento, encontrar al Horrocrux restante (sin contar a Naguini) se convirtió en una carrera con Voldemort, quien decidió volver a asegurar todos sus Horrocruxes. Si llegaba a apoderarse del que nos faltaba, lo rodearía de unas protecciones que no podríamos atravesar. Así que al saber que el que nos faltaba estaba en Hogwarts, vinimos hacia aquí, sin detenernos a hacer planes de ningún tipo.

- ¿Cómo supisteis que el último estaba en Hogwarts? – preguntó rápidamente Kingsley.

- Digamos que desde que Voldemort volvió a la vida, he podido vislumbrar sus pensamientos en algunos momentos… sobre todo cuando estaba enfadado. Y cuando se enteró de que habíamos robado la copa se enfureció como nunca. Mató a todos los que estaban en la estancia.

- ¿Cómo cuando viste a esa serpiente atacándome en el Ministerio? – dijo el señor Weasley.

- Sí, algo así. La cosa es que nos plantamos en Hosmeade sin un plan, e hicimos saltar alguna alarma por romper el toque de queda.

- El encantamiento maullido – susurró Flitwich por lo bajo.

- Esa vez fue Aberforth quien nos salvó. Nos escondió en su bar e hizo creer a los mortífagos que había sido él quien había hecho saltar el encantamiento. También nos mostró la manera de entrar en Hogwarts sin ser vistos.

- Ese pasadizo … - dijo McGonagall pensativamente – Me pregunto si Dumbledore conocía su existencia.

Todos se volvieron a mirar al Dumbledore del retrato, quien les obsequió con la más radiante de las sonrisas.

- Muchos son los secretos que esconde Hogwarts, mi querida Minerva, y ese pasadizo no es sino otro de ellos. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano se quedó muy sorprendido la primera vez que el señor Longbottom lo atravesó. Pero no hay que olvidar que Hogwarts siempre ayudará a quien lo necesite.

Observaron al antiguo director con cariño, pero enseguida devolvieron toda su atención a Harry.

- Pues no creo que se sorprendiera más que nosotros. – continuó Harry. – Habíamos conseguido entrar en Hogwarts, sí, pero aún teníamos que conseguir encontrar un objeto que no sabíamos qué forma podía tener (solo que podía pertenecer a Ravenclaw, o a Gryffindor) ni dónde podía estar, y en el caso en el que lo encontrásemos, tampoco teníamos medios para destruirlo, ni de acabar con la copa. Y resulta que nuestra llegada provocó una reacción en cadena que hizo que todo el mundo se dirigiera hacia aquí a luchar. Casi me da un ataque.

"No estaba listo para enfrentarme a Voldemort, pero él ya sabía lo que pretendía, así que tenía que intentarlo. Luna me guió hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw, porque en ella hay una estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw con su famosa diadema y quería saber el aspecto que tenía, y allí nos descubrieron los Carrow. Antes de reducirlos, avisaron a Voldemort de mi presencia en el castillo. Afortunadamente, Hogwarts cuenta con profesores que supieron estar a la altura de la situación.

Harry sonrió con afecto a la profesora McGonagall, y le pareció que esta se sonrojaba un poco.

- Me diste un susto de muerte – le riñó ella – apareciendo así, de la nada, acompañado por otra forajida, ¡y en una sala común que ni siquiera era la de tu casa!

- Qué locura – Slughorn había estado muy callado. Harry adivinó que se sentía culpable.

- Y que lo digas – corroboró Kingsley. – Cuando me llegó el aviso de que habías vuelto a Hogwarts y que íbamos a presentar batalla sabía que teníamos pocas posibilidades, pero tenía la esperanza de que hubieras escogido ese momento y lugar por alguna razón concreta. Nunca me imaginé que ni siquiera hubieras venido con intención de luchar.

- Se salió todo de madre cuando Neville avisó a los miembros del ED de que estábamos allí. – gruñó Harry. Cada vez que pensaba lo cerca que habían estado todos del desastre le daban escalofríos.

- Bueno, pero ¿cómo encontraste el Horrocrux que faltaba? – preguntó McGonagall impaciente. – Cuando saliste del Gran Comedor en busca de Ron y Hermione aun no lo tenías.

Harry puso en orden sus ideas. La batalla había sido muy confusa.

- Fue el fantasma de Ravenclaw, la Dama Gris, quien me dio la pista. Reconoció que había sido ella quien le había robado la diadema a su madre, y que había huido con ella. Me dijo que la había escondido en un bosque de Albania, y que solo había contado a una persona dónde: Tom Ryddle.

- ¿Y cómo es que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie? – dijo Flitwich asombrado.

- Supongo que por vergüenza. El caso es que yo ya sabía con seguridad que el Horrocrux se trataba de la dichosa diadema, y adiviné que estaría escondida en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, una de las habitaciones en las que se convierte la Sala de los Menesteres, y que Voldemort la habría podido esconder allí el día en el que le vino a pedir el puesto de profesor a Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo conoces esa sala? – preguntó Slughorn, y por el modo en que lo hizo, Harry sospechó que el profesor había escondido en su tiempo algunas cosas allí.

- La descubrí el año pasado por casualidad. Y menos mal, porque sino nunca se me hubiera ocurrido buscar allí la diadema.

"Mientras yo descubría qué era y dónde estaba ese Horrocrux, Ron y Hermione habían encontrado la manera de destruir el que teníamos: bajaron a la Cámara Secreta y se hicieron con los colmillos del esqueleto del basilisco. Con ellos destruyeron la copa de Hufflepuff y otra parte del alma de Voldemort.

Los retratos de las paredes volvieron a vitorear, pero los magos y brujas de carne y hueso estaban sin habla. Cada detalle de la historia les asombraba más.

- ¿Estás diciendo que hay… que hay el esqueleto de un basilisco, ¡un basilisco!, en una cámara secreta de esta escuela? – a Slughorn se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas. - ¿Pero tú sabes cuántos galeones vale eso?

- Horace, no es el momento. – interrumpió la profesora Sprout – Sabíamos de la existencia de esa cámara, pero por alguna razón nunca pensamos en bajar allí y ocuparnos de los restos del basilisco.

- ¿Y cómo consiguieron entrar? – esta vez fue el señor Weasley quien preguntó - ¿No se supone que tienes que hablar pársel? Ni Ron ni Hermione…

- No, claro que no. – se apresuró a aclarar Harry – Pero Ron me había escuchado otras veces y consiguió imitar el silbido que les permitió la entrada.

- Entonces, sabíais dónde os esperaba el último Horrocrux y teníais los medios para destruirlo. ¿Por qué será entonces que tengo la sensación que no fue tan sencillo como parece? – dijo Kingsley.

- Tienes razón – Harry puso los ojos en blanco – nada nos había salido según el plan, y esta vez quienes lo complicaron todo fueron Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy estaba desquiciado. Decía que si nos atrapaban a Ron, Hermione y a mi y nos entregaba a su señor les cubriría de gloria, pero actuaba movido más por la desesperación que por otra cosa. Al menos quería cogernos vivos. Crabbe disparó a matar. Realizó una maldición, el Fuego Maligno, pero no fue capaz de controlarla y estuvimos a punto de morir todos abrasados por las llamas. Hermione, Ron y yo conseguimos unas escobas y ayudamos a Malfoy y a Goyle a escapar de la sala, pero no logramos encontrar a Crabbe a tiempo.

- ¿Está muerto entonces? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall. Se debatía entre la rabia y la pena. Harry asintió. Uno de los cuadros gritó "¡Se lo merecía!".

- ¿Qué hicisteis entonces? – presionó Kingsley.

- Lo que nos quedaba por hacer: buscar a la serpiente. El castillo estaba envuelto en una batalla caótica, pero metiéndome en la mente de Voldemort supe que él se encontraba en la Casa de los Gritos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera se dignó a participar en la batalla? – gritó la profesora McGonagall indignada.

- Tenía otras preocupaciones – continuó Harry con amargura. – Sentía que la varita de sauco, que había conseguido recientemente de la tumba de Dumbledore (así es, él era su antiguo propietario), no le obedecía convenientemente. Por eso hizo llamar a Snape, a quien consideraba amo de la varita por haber sido el asesino de Dumbledore. Creía que matándole conseguiría por fin hacerse con el poder de la Vara Inmortal, así que lanzó a Naguini sobre él.

"Ron, Hermione y yo llegamos justo en ese momento a la Casa de los Gritos. Voldemort lo había abandonado allí desangrándose. Murió ante nuestros ojos. – Todos los de la sala guardaron un momento de silencio, admirando la valentía del antiguo profesor, lamentando su trágica muerte. Sin embargo, Harry no había acabado su relato. – Pero antes… Me vio acercarse, y me entregó un último regalo, si se puede llamar así: me entregó sus recuerdos.

Todos lo miraron extrañados. Hasta ese momento, la narración había tenido un ritmo constante: la búsqueda y la destrucción de los Horrocruxes. ¿Qué tendrían de importante, pues, las memorias de Snape?

- Fue entonces cuando Voldemort decidió hacer un alto en la lucha. Como ya no estaba en la Casa de los Gritos, volvimos hacia el castillo para reagruparnos. La gente estaba llevando a los heridos y a los caídos hacia el Gran Comedor, y aunque Ron y Hermione fueron hacia allí yo fui incapaz de entrar. No podía mirar a los familiares de los caídos, no soportaba ver los cuerpos sin vida…

- Harry, no debes culparte de…

- Fue Voldemort, Harry, no tú, tú solo hiciste lo que…

Todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez, pero Harry los silenció con un gesto.

- Hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento: vine aquí, y miré en el pensadero las memorias que me había dejado el profesor Snape. De hecho, hasta donde yo sé, siguen allí.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia el pensadero. Sus aguas cristalinas estaban tranquilas. Harry se tomó su tiempo para continuar el relato. Los demás se dieron cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera que les iba a contar a continuación, era doloroso, y de lo más importante que había dicho hasta el momento.

- Esas memorias me mostraron dos cosas: la primera, que Snape había estado enamorado de mi madre toda su vida y que por ella se había vuelto en contra deVoldemort. Me revelaron cómo había planeado con Dumbledore la muerte de éste, y así supe que Snape no era el traidor que todos creíamos, sino uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido nunca. Por eso me gustaría – su voz tomó de nuevo ese tono autoritario – que se buscara su cuerpo y que fuera enterrado en el funeral de mañana como uno de los héroes caídos en la batalla. Las memorias aquí recogidas son prueba suficiente de su inocencia. – se volvió hacia el señor Weasley – Incluso muestran que el _Sectunsempra_ que recibió George no iba dirigido a él, sino a uno de los mortífagos que les perseguían a Remus y a él.

"También considero que debe colocarse un cuadro suyo en este despacho. Aunque por poco tiempo, fue director de Hogwarts, y estoy seguro de que hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos para proteger a los alumnos de los Carrow y de Voldemort mismo.

- Creo que podremos arreglarlo para que se haga como dices, Harry. – dijo la profesora McGonagall. - ¡Y pensar la de veces que quise maldecirle este año! Pobre Severus… Ha debido de ser muy difícil para él. – suspiró.

- Por esas memorias me enteré de algo más. –continuó Harry. – Algo que en el momento en el que lo oí supe que era cierto, pues en el fondo lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo. Las memorias me mostraron una conversación entre Dumbledore y Snape en la que el director le explicaba por qué yo podía hablar pársel y por qué tenía esa conexión con la mente de Voldemort. El día en que Voldemort mató a mis padres e intentó matarme a mí y la maldición rebotó contra él, un pedazo de su alma se unió a la mía. Así que esa noche, sin proponérselo, sin siquiera percatarse de ello, Voldemort me convirtió en Horrocrux.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación como la escarcha. Todas las miradas, horrorizadas, estaban clavadas en Harry. El joven les devolvió la mirada con entereza. Incluso Kingsley estaba pálido. Fue la profesora McGonagall la que rompió el silencio.

- Y fuiste derecho a Voldemort. Para acabar con el penúltimo de los lazos que lo ataban a esta existencia.

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la profesora Sprout, así como por los de varios directores en sus retratos.

- Pero, ¿cómo…? ¿cómo sobreviviste?

- Gracias a un error de Voldemort. Como os conté, para volver a la vida utilizó mi sangre… y por mi sangre corre la protección de mi madre, la que me dio al sacrificarse por mi. Con ese gesto me ató a la vida mientras él siguiera con vida. Así que cuando me lanzó la maldición asesina, destruyó el Horrocrux, pero yo permanecí con vida.

Por los rostros de los presentes ahora veía maravilla.

- Os podéis imaginar el resto. Me hice el muerto para poder pasar desapercibido, pues aún quedaba la serpiente por destruir y de ninguna manera podía vencer a todos los mortífagos y gigantes que estaban en el bosque, eso sin contar al mismo Voldemort. Lo lamento por Hagrid, porque lo vio todo y pensó de verdad que estaba muerto y…

- No lo lamentes solo por Hagrid – le cortó la profesora McGonagall con la voz tomada. – Cuando te vimos en sus brazos… Sentí que lo habíamos perdido todo.

- No fuiste la única, Minerva – dijo el señor Weasley – No fuiste la única.

- Aquí tengo que señalar el coraje y la compostura que mostró Ron – comentó Kingsley. – Yo estaba a su lado cuando salimos del vestíbulo y te vimos aparentemente muerto. Nos habíamos pasado la última media hora buscándote, aunque todos sospechábamos que te habías ido a entregar para acabar con la batalla. Creo que Ron y Hermione pudieron llegar a adivinar los verdaderos motivos que te movieron a hacerlo, aunque ellos mismos no se dieran cuenta. Quizá fue por eso que fue el primero en contestar a Voldemort, rompiendo el hechizo que nos había lanzado.

- Yo también lo vi – dijo el señor Weasley – y puedo decir que nunca lo había visto tan pálido.

Harry les escuchaba incómodo. De pronto le entraron unas ganas terribles de huir de esa habitación.

- Bueno, pues el resto ya lo sabéis. Neville se encargó de la serpiente, así que cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort, este era por fin mortal. La varita de sauco con la que me atacó no pudo dañarme, porque en realidad no era su verdadero dueño. Había matado a Snape para conseguir domarla, pero Snape nunca fue su amo. Había sido Draco Malfoy el que desarmó a Dumbledore, el que le venció aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía. Y yo vencí a Draco en la Mansión de los Malfoy, convirtiéndome en el verdadero dueño de la Vara Letal.

Parecía que cada nuevo dato que les daba les asombraba más.

- Así que cuando chocaron vuestros hechizos, la maldición asesina que te lanzó rebotó contra él. – observó el señor Weasley.

- Justo como cuando tenías un año de vida – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Sí, solo que esta vez no tenía ningún Horrocrux con el cual aferrarse a la vida. Voldemort se ha ido, y esta vez es para siempre.

Los retratos volvieron a aplaudir y a gritar.

- Es una historia increíble – dijo Kingsley cuando se calmaron un poco.- Realmente, eres un hombre extraodinario, Harry.

Harry se sentía abochornado ante tantas alabanzas, pero, muy ruborizado, él también acabó por sonreír.

-Fin Capítulo 3-

_¡Buenas! Después de siiiiglos he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Puede que sea más aburrido (al fin y al cabo, se vuelve a contar la historia que ya conocíamos pero resumida) pero me parecía interesante describir la reacción de varios personajes. Sin embargo, intentaré no repetir más esa historia._

_Otro rasgo que no me entusiasmaba de este capítulo es que no ocurre nada de magia propiamente dicha… y siempre he pensado que un fanfic sobre Harry Potter sin ni una gota de magia es un fiasco, pero mejorará, ¡palabra de merodeador!_

_Sigo queriendo que me contéis vuestras opiniones. Si echáis de menos a algún personaje, ¡decídmelo! Lo traeré de entre los muertos si es preciso ; )_

_En el próximo capítulo (que espero no tarde tanto como este, porque ya estoy de vacaciones) Harry tendrá una charla con el señor Weasley, sabremos qué pasó en Hogwarts durante el curso (cómo fue la revolución y todo eso) y si no se alarga demasiado la cosa, Ginny conocerá a las Arpías de HolyHead…_

_No me alargo más._

_Nos leemos, como siempre,_

_Tinta Invisible._


End file.
